Beyond Hogwarts
by T.K Malfoy
Summary: The students must return to Hogwarts in order to finish school, what happens when Draco Malfoy is the only one to hear Hermione's cry while Astoria plans to ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1: The trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, its place, nor characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Just two months after the war at Hogwarts and the trials were slowly progressing. Almost every proven death eater had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. A few had fled the scene and went into hiding, others had been so ashamed of their actions and without the Dark Lord to hide behind they killed themselves in fear of the punishment. A number of them were positive of the Dark Lord's infinite return that they continued to threatened the ministry, in exchange the few were scheduled to have their soul's detached by the Dementors, who now had no choice but to again serve the ministry.

July 3rd was quickly approaching the Malfoy family, their scheduled date for trial. This was going to be the very last trial concerning the war. The Malfoy's had been extremely connected within the magical world and had a wide variety of respect and loyalty. Now they were shunned and most were more confused on how to handle such persons. The people wondered if they were to be executed or imprisoned.

The day of the trial had been more than nerve racking for Draco Malfoy. He had just witnessed his father's trial and his sentence. He was to be imprisoned to Azkaban for eternity, which Draco thought he had got off easy. If it were up to him and his father's fate be rested in his hands, he'd be dead. He hated his father. All the respect he once carried for him was lost the moment Lucius agreed to give his only son over to Voldemort as the youngest death eater. He clenched his right fist as he watched his father leave the stand and dragged out of the court room. He felt a soft touch against his fist and loosened as he noticed his mother look at him with a weak smile.

"Narcissa Malfoy," called out by the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was the acting judge in the trials of each death eater.

Draco watched his mother as she stood up and walked towards the hot seat. His palms began to sweat as he thought about the chance of his mother being imprisoned just as his father. She hadn't done anything wrong in his eyes. She stood by her husband and son, yes. But she did nothing to help Voldemort win the war. And just as Draco came to that conclusion in his head, Shacklebolt seemed to come to the same in the court room. Narcissa was cleared of all charges, although she was asked to give up the Malfoy Manor, as it was to be destroyed for its disturbing use not too long ago. She complied willingly and was offered a new average home in a small village just outside Diagon Alley, which she happily accepted. He now watched his mother return to her seat where she again squeezed Draco's hand as his name was called out.

He stood up slowly and his heart had begun to beat a million times fast, Merlin, he was terrified. He had no idea what he was going to say to these people or how he was going to convince them he was innocent. Innocent? Was he even innocent? He dawned on the thought before deciding for himself, that he was guilty. There was no way he was going to get cleared and receive the okay to return to his mother.

"Draco Malfoy, the charges are as follows; Attempt on the life of Albus Dumbledore, performing the Imperius curse on a Miss Katie Bell, poisoning a bottle of beverage in the attempt of murder, and letting death eaters onto the grounds of Hogwarts witch craft and wizardry. Do you deny?" the words were spoken with the answer already included by Shacklebolt.

"No," he said as clearly and confident as he could.

"So you plead guilty? Remember young Malfoy, if you plead guilty, I can go no further in questioning and I will be forced to announce your sentence as is." Shacklebolt seemed to be hinting towards something, like he didn't want Malfoy to plead guilty.

Malfoy looked around the room and looked over each jury member as they would nod in their agreement upon him being only guilty and to give him his sentence now. But something inside him told him to plead innocent, that this wasn't what his life was intended for. He lifted his head slightly just enough to make eye contact with Shacklebolt, "I plead innocent."

Shacklebolt narrowed his eyes at Malfoy as all the jury members gasped at his reply and start to protest and yell out insults and reasons why he needed to be imprisoned. The court room was going mad. Voices growing and getting louder by the second as each voice roared over another to make their point. "Silence!" yelled Shacklebolt and as he lowered his wand from his throat the crowd went quiet. "You may state your case, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy swallowed a hard ball of spit and cleared his throat, "I had to do all those things. Do you think I had a choice?" at his words the jury started to rumble. One member called out, "You always have a choice!"

"Enough!" Shacklebolt's stern face shot a look of shame in each jury member's direction. They fell quiet once more, "continue."

He looked apprehensively at his mother and she nodded in encouragement, "I did what anyone would have done in my scenario. _He _threatened my family and me. If I hadn't done those things, my mother would be dead. I wouldn't be here at all. I did what I had to do in order to keep my mother alive. What I did was wrong, but it was committed out of fear and the fear in losing my mother. This isn't some sap story to make anyone feel sorry for me or look down on me with pity. I want each one of you to understand what it just might have been like to be me in the last year. I had to make choices that no sixteen years old should have to make. I'd do it all again to protect my mother." He let his head fall and eyes gazed at the ground. That was it, he was done, who was going to call him innocent after he just said he'd do it all again?

The jury was quiet, there was no uproar, no rumble, and not a word was said for several moments. Each person in the room was too busy contemplating what Malfoy had said. Malfoy's mind was buzzing, his heart was racing, and his palms yet again began to sweat. The first to speak was a juror sitting in the left, top row, seat. "You have great courage my boy, I myself would have run in fear but you stayed not for your duty to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but for the duty to your family." It was funny, even with Voldemort dead; there were still those who feared to speak the name.

Shacklebolt nodded and spoke clearly, "Those in favor of repealing said charges?" The one juror who had spoken before was the first to raise his hand, but it was followed one by one of every other juror in the room. Shacklebolt looked at Malfoy, "Cleared of all charges."

He'd done it. He was cleared of all charges and began to settle down as he got up from the chair and headed towards his mother who hugged him and started to cry. "Let's go home," she said.

They arrived early the next morning and stood in front of the large dark brown wooden door for several minutes. The house was nowhere near the size of the manor but it was decent for just the two of them. It had navy siding with a beautiful garden that surrounded its whole. Malfoy had never seen such a lovely home, he'd been so used to the marvelous riches that included his silver manor with its grey interior and that's when he realized how much better this place was for his mother. This place had color; this place looked like it was made for a happy family to live in. They didn't have as much wealth as they had before but they had enough to start making this place look like a home with actual residents. As you walked into the entre way you entered the living room that was as orange as sunset with brown leather furniture constructed into a sitting room. The kitchen had all the essentials and more. There were a total of three bedrooms in the house, one for his mother, one for him, and one they used as a study.

For a couple of weeks Draco and his mother lived as normally as a witch and wizard with no history and an unknown name would. But that was going to change as the new school year slowly approached. All students were to return to Hogwarts to complete another year seeing as how the term was interrupted by the war and all grades had gone down the toilet. McGonagall, the Headmistress, created an eighth year that would be permanent. Because each year needed to retake the course and with the new arrival of witches and wizards there wasn't enough room for just one to seven, there had to be a new grade level added. Draco Malfoy and his fellow classmates would return to Hogwarts as Eighth years.

He wasn't sure how he felt about going back to Hogwarts but he didn't have much of a choice. If he was going to make it on his own without the help of his good name, that was now trashed, he would need to finish his education.

Throughout the next few weeks Draco took care of his mother and stayed by her side each day. She was rather depressed and quiet most days. She hardly ate anything Draco had tried to prepare her, and she would lay in bed for about 15 hours a day while the remaining time she spent sitting staring off into space in the study. She didn't talk much either, but when she did she would tell her son how much she loved him and how proud of him she was. Then she would grab his hands and go back to being a statue. Draco hated to see his mother this way, he'd have to tear his hands away from her slowly to gain ownage of them again, she'd hardly notice.

"Mother?" Draco entered the study to see his mother sitting upright in a chair looking out a small window. He walked over to put himself in front of her to force her to see him, she never moved her head. "Mother, I've hired a house-elf, her name is Tasiam. She'll be taking care of you while I'm away at Hogwarts this year." He motioned for his mother to look at the small, tannish, creature standing just beside him. She again did not move her head; Draco frowned at his mother and left the room.

He was now in the sitting room with his head in his hands. The small house-elf appeared just in front of him. He looked up and met her eyes. Her eyes were bright blue and sparkled as the sun shined in through a near window on them. "I will take care of her Master Malfoy," she spoke politely.

Draco rested his large hand on her tiny shoulder, "I know." And with that he got up and went to his bedroom.

The new term was fastly approaching. He had one week before his return to the school, and he was dreading the very idea of it. He had dark and clouded memories of the place, some were as vivid as day, and others were as blurry as night. He hadn't a clue how he was going to manage facing all of his classmates. How they would react to him or if his friends would even speak to him.

The morning of September 1st had come as fast as a nimbus 2000 gliding through the sky. Draco prepared for his departure by gathering his things together and having them ready at the door. He prepared one last meal for his mother and even insisted that Tasiam join them. She had refused at first saying it wasn't her place, but Draco gave her the order to sit and eat. She gave a small smile and complied. The house-elf devoured the breakfast he had prepared but his mother hadn't touched a bit.

"Mum," he began to speak but her flush of tears breaking through her eye lids had stopped him dead in his thoughts. He quickly sprung up from his chair and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck.

"Oh Draco," she said. Still crying and having trouble evening out her breath again, "You're such a good lad and I am so proud of the man you are becoming."

Hear it was, her normal words escaping her mouth. The only time she would speak was to shine on her son. "Mum, please." He cupped his mother's face and said, "Talk to me. Tell me what's bothering you?"

She grabbed his wrist and sobbed even more, "No one knows what a great wizard you are. I'm afraid for you son."

Draco understood exactly what his mother meant and so he hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her. "I have to go now Mum," he said a few minutes later still hugging his mother.

"I know," she whispered.

Soon enough Draco was saying his goodbyes to his mother and Tasiam, who he was extremely grateful for. He didn't know what would happen to his mother without him and even worse of what would happen if he had left her with no one.

Upon his arrival to King's Cross he bumped into his best mate, Blaise. They got to chatting and he soon realized that Blaise was still his friend and at least he'd have one going back to Hogwarts with. They discussed the trials and what happened to both their families in the end, also gossiping about what happened to their other friend's families. Apparently Goyle's dad had been one of which who had killed himself in fear of the ministry. Like father like son, they were cowards. So naturally, Goyle himself was not returning to Hogwarts. Draco supposed everyone else would still be calling him a coward, no one outside of the court room knew what was said and why Draco was released from charges without apprehension.

The two boys boarded the scarlet red train together and found a compartment that was only occupied by Pansy Parkinson and Adrian Pucey. Draco avoided Pansy's stare and goggling eyes. He knew that she would probably be making a move on him at some point in the next week. Adrian and Blaise were discussing whether they'd let the eighth years play on the quidditch team or not. Draco had hoped they would, he'd love nothing more than to get to fly around the quidditch posts and forget everything that had happened in the past few years.

The train came to an abrupt halt and the students were let off. Within the next few hours each new student had been placed in their house and each new eighth year had been shown to their new tower. Hogwarts had been repaired to every touch; it looked exactly as it did before the battle. Except for the new tower that sat just on the opposite side of the castle as the Astronomy Tower did. It was larger than all the other towers and had four different floor levels. Each house got their own floor where their common room and dormitories were. The first floor belonged to Slytherin, second floor home of the Hufflepuffs, third floor was set for Ravenclaw, and the very top was no other than Gryffindor. Each one was accustomed to the houses' original homes; Draco was quite impressed with the replica of the Slytherin dungeon that was built into the bottom of the tower.

Draco unpacked his clothes and readied his room for the school year. His only roommate was Blaise. Seeing as how there was only one grade living on the floor each dorm room consist of two beds. Boys' dorm lay at one side of the level while the girls laid at the other and the middle area was destined to be their common room.

"You nervous, mate?" Blaise had watched Malfoy fidget with his things putting it in one place and then changing his mind to put it in another and then returning it to the original spot in the end.

"Do I ever get nervous?" Malfoy smirked his signature move as he winked at his mate. "Nah, just didn't know which spot looked more exquisite." He then flopped his bum onto his bed and crawled under the duvet. Blaise laughed as he did the same.

The first day of classes had been simple enough for both the lads. When the lunch break arrived he and Blaise made their way to the Slytherin table meeting with Pansy and Adrian.

Pansy rested her hand on Malfoy's arm as he sat down in a way to greet him. Adrian snorted out a laugh at her pathetic action, "So Malfoy how you holdin' up?" he said.

"Well I'm still kickin' your arse in potions mate, so I guess it's going alright," he smirked in Adrian's direction who discarded it with another snort.

"Can I see it Draco?" Suddenly the group of Slytherins fell silent at Pansy's question. It was too obvious what she was speaking of. His dark mark; it laid faded to a dark grey on his left forearm. He hadn't thought about it in a while, in fact he almost forgot it was there. He'd only been around his mother for the entire summer and even then he'd always had it covered.

He slowly rolled up his white long sleeve to his elbow in order to reveal the skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. Pansy gasped as the other two boys gawked at the mark. Pansy looked almost turned on by the mark and horny at just the thought of Draco grabbing her roughly with his left arm. His two best mates looked as if they only pitied him.

Just then a Slytherin boy around the age of fourteen walked by and coughed out the words, "Death eater," to his friends.

Malfoy quickly rolled down his sleeve and lowered his head so that he was staring off into his food. He wanted nothing more than to rise up and sock the sodding arse right up the throat, but that would just give them more of a reason to believe him to be the stone cold killer that they already thought him to be.

Malfoy lifted his head from his plate and glanced over each of the other houses' tables. He received plenty of dirty looks from each but he chose to ignore them. He then immediately saw Potter and his group of pains. Potter was leaned over a piece of the Daily Prophet with the Weasley girl while Weasel boy was going barking mad over a chicken leg. He then looked at Granger who was sitting next to Weasley reading a book. Was that all she ever did? She almost died in a raging battle and she still hadn't learned to take a break from studying. He laughed just as she glanced up from her book and their eyes met for just a brief second.

He quickly darted his eyes back at his plate and shoved a spoon full of mash potatoes in his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to leave a little review in the box below. Constructive Criticism is welcomed. This story will heat up in various chapters and I advise you to bare warning when they do.**


	2. Chapter 2: To hear his cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, places, or characters. **

**WARNING!: This chapter contains highly explicit sexual content and for those that it may bother should turn away now. Or read up until the point that you feel uncomfortable. You have been warned. ENJOY:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **_To hear his cry_

Slughorn's class was boring as ever for Malfoy and his mates. The entire period they would pull out some of their old tricks and pranks. Blaise had scribbled on a small piece of parchment a couple of insults, crumbled it into a ball, and with a flick of his wand adding the words, "wingardium leviosa," in a whisper. The crumbled up parchment was floated behind Adrian and then flung forward to hit Pansy right in the back of the head.

Pansy swung neck around, glared at Adrian, and started to unravel the parchment. All the while Malfoy and Blaise fought to hold back their laughter. Once the chime had finished it's clinging to notify the end of class, the boys along with Pansy filed out of the room.

"Aren't you going to say something to him Draco?" Pansy asked referring to Adrian tossing the parchment of insults at her head.

He chuckled before saying, "What would I say to him Pans?" he chuckled again. "You've got a bit of slug guts in your hair, just there." Malfoy pointed at the left side of her ear near her hairline and she squealed.

"What have you been getting into lately Pans?" Blaise joked.

"You've got a spider leg in your pearly whites there Blaise," snorted Adrian who was trying to get in on the jokes but at the same time try and defend Pansy.

Blaise turned around and started to walk backwards so that he was face to face with Pucey. He smiled and abruptly stopped in front of him to put his face in his, "You mind scratchin' it out then mate, don't wanna end up with killers like yours!" He smirked just as Pucey had smacked his head out of his way and Malfoy roared into laughter.

As Blaise was forced to turn back forwards because of Pucey's smack he collided into another's body.

"Watch it!" the body had said. And Blaise looked up to find Ron Weasley bushing off his robes and behind him was the bushy haired Hermione Granger.

Malfoy walked up to Weasley, "Walk much Weasel? Or do you prefer to crawl?" he smirked as Weasley gave him a dirty look.

"At least I'm not a bloody death-eater Malfoy!" Ron spit.

Malfoy launched himself forward but was barricaded by Blaise's arms holding him back.

"Enough Ronald," Hermione quietly tugged at Ron's robes as if begging him to stand down.

Malfoy was furious. He was tired of being called a death-eater everywhere he went. Yes, he had been one. But he had been cleared of all charges, why couldn't people get past his filthy mark? He calmed himself just in time to witness Weasley's girlfriend pull him away from the fight. He looked at Granger and saw that her eyes had been glistening, almost as if she had been crying before this incident had begun. He wandered for just a second what little miss perfect could possibly be upset about before disregarding it since he didn't really care.

He and his mates continued to walk to their next class furthering their discussion of Weasel's obvious insanity. The rest of the day wasn't as intriguing as the morning had been. It had gotten around about the incident and several students were gossiping about Malfoy's bad temper and how it's only fitting since he was, you know. But what did appeal to Malfoy was what was being said about Weasley. Plenty of Gryffindor gossip had made its way to the Slytherin dinner table that evening. Pansy was hunched over telling each of the lads all the juicy information she had gotten from another friend who was, unfortunate for her, a friend of a Ravenclaw who was friends with a Gryffindor who knew all the dirty details. Of course it didn't seem like a credible source but it was fun to listen in on all their never ending drama.

Pansy had told them how ever since they arrived Weasley's been having some anger problems, and has seen to make it a new hobby to release it all out on Granger. Apparently the couple has been spotted, not snogging, but yelling their heads off at each other. Given it was normal for the two to have pity fights, but never ones that resulted in Granger running away from the common room and away from the eighth year tower altogether. No one knew where she went off to hide but when she did, Weasley would further ridicule her for doing so. It seems the other day Weasley was caught shoving his tongue down another girl's throat. This sickened Malfoy considering that who the bloody hell would snog Weasley like that? Whether Granger knew of his treachery or not was unknown to Pansy.

The evening quickly turned to the dead of night, and the Slytherin mates were up late sitting in the common room. Blaise and Adrian had been held up on one black leather couch while Malfoy and Pansy were on another seated just across from the others. Malfoy had been leaned into the back of the cushion with his arms extended over the top; Pansy was resting her head just on his shoulder with her hands lying upon his chest. The group was joking and having a laugh as usual until the first sign of a yawn appeared. The yawn had come from Adrian which led to Blaise joking about being up past his bed time. Pucey snorted but got up and left for his dorm, a few minutes later he was followed by Blaise who said goodnight to Pansy and told Malfoy he'd see him in the dorm.

Pansy looked up at Malfoy and asked if he was too tired for a recap of 5th year in the dungeons. He smirked and looked around the common room and noticed the two were alone, something Parkinson probably already made sure of.

Malfoy reached for Pansy's hips and threw her down of the couch; she then let out a high pitched squeal of giggles as he landed on top of her. He began to kiss her neck roughly and she closed her eyes in pleasure. As Malfoy dug his way down her neck and into her collar bone he heard a noise. The noise made him sharply look up to see a fellow classmate staring down at him and Pansy. He slowly got off of her and stood up. Pansy jumped to her feet and out of embarrassment bid Malfoy goodnight. The student walked past Malfoy and up to his dorm.

After being caught in the common room with Pansy, Malfoy wasn't that tired. He decided to take a stroll about the castle in hopes of wearing himself out. Unsure of where his feet were taking him he found himself strutting down a corridor that led to several classrooms. He'd never walked this part of the castle at night. It's usually filled with students and yelling teachers saying 'Get to class!' during the day. He had had enough of the teachers and classes during that time; he had no desire to come back around night time. But here he was, walking down a corridor of classes. Something was off about the air he thought. It wasn't as quiet as he'd assumed it would be. He could hear a faint whimper coming from a room further down the hall. He headed towards it, half hoping to find Nearly Headless Nick crying about his stupid headless club that he can't get into. But Nearly Headless Nick was not what he found, it was Granger.

She was sat in a corner of the room huddled into a ball of sobbing. When Malfoy saw her, the first thing he thought about was why people still made fun of her bushy hair. It hadn't been busy for several years now; the girl had learned to tame it. His second thought was what it would be like to tangle his fingers through it, this thought he quickly shot down as her head sprung up from her knees and she looked straight at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she muttered as she wiped her last tear away before standing up.

"Only wanted to leave a shiny green apple on our head mistress's desk," he smirked as he transfigured a nearby item into the very shiny green apple he spoke of. He tossed it in the air once and set it down, "Better be off!" He turned on his heel to leave but was stopped by her voice.

"Wait!" he turned around to hear her shaky voice and to witness a small tear escape her eye again one more time. "You aren't going to ask? Surly you'd like more gossip for Pansy at supper, wouldn't you?" Her face was pale and Malfoy could see the pain in her eyes. He half thought about discarding everything he had seen and leave her here alone but then he remember his 6th year and what had happened to him when no one was around to hear his cry.

"Pansy's a pans, Granger. Wouldn't wanna give her more to spit from her mouth, hear enough of it already." He sat on top of a nearby student desk. He thought she was going to laugh but her small hint faded quickly.

"I never thought I'd one day consider telling you anything like this…" she began. Malfoy again thought of a snarky comment in return but decided to stash it away for later and just listen to what she had to say. She paced back and forth debating on what all to tell him while he watched her closely and intently. "I had been hiding from Ronald, but I'd be lying if I said he was the only problem." She looked at Malfoy and continued apprehensively, "My mother and my father, they don't remember me. They don't know who I am. I had to wipe their memories before going off with Harry." She again started to cry and met Malfoy's eyes again waiting for him to say something. When she realized he wasn't going to she went on, "It sounds stupid. Why don't I just go and undo it, right? I tried. My spell was too strong. They were absolutely terrified and were going to call the police on me and have me arrested!" she paused and witnessed Malfoy's puzzled face at the use of 'police'. She ignored it, "I had to apparated back to the burrow. I've been staying there ever since. Molly's been more than welcome to me and Ron seemed to be thrilled as well. But Ron's changed. After the war he became cold, very distant, untrusting. He's perfectly himself with Harry," Malfoy could sense the jealousy in her words. "But when it came to us, all we did was fight. It started out as little arguments around the silliest of things," she snorted a bit of a chuckle and continued to pace. "In the beginning, we were very…" she paused as to choose her words carefully, "adequate to pleasing one another." Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her remark but again kept his comments to himself. "Now he won't even touch me!" well that answered his question. She looked at him and put her head down.

"So why are you here tonight Granger?"

"Luna let it slip that he was snogging the lonely Patil girl. I guess he was waiting for the right moment to tell me." She lowered her head in shame and stared at Malfoy's brown shoes.

Malfoy laughed and receive a look full of daggers from Hermione, "He wasn't waiting for the right moment Granger, he wasn't going to tell you at all!" He saw that his words must've hurt and so he fixed his face and became calm again. "Look, your parents bit, that's rough. But Weasley? Screw him! Honestly Granger, was he that satisfying?" he couldn't help himself but smirk.

Hermione gasped at his thoughts and quickly resorted them, "If you're implying that we have…" she hesitated, "we haven't!"

Malfoy again chuckled out another smirk and sat up straight, "What? You haven't shagged yet?"

She smacked his arm while he hunched over and laughed, "No! Of course not!"

Malfoy sat back up and looked at Granger intently and out of all seriousness asked, "Granger, have you shagged at all?" When she didn't reply, his question was answered and he fell back into another haze of laughter.

"You are by far repulsive Malfoy!" she spit. As he erupted into yet again another fit of laughter she managed to toss her arms around in an attempted way to hit him repeatedly. "You are foul, disgusting, and utterly…!" her words were cut short from Malfoy's sudden grasped of her arms and his lips crushing into hers. His hold on was extremely tight and he could feel the fight in her subside as she let herself fall into his kiss. Malfoy could feel the girl in his arms going limped, he let go of her wrists and grabbed her waist in order to help support her weight that now leaned into him. This had let Hermione grab his shoulders in full intent of pushing him off, but as his tongue teased across her bottom lip she gave in. She wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and deepened the snog.

Malfoy slipped his hands further down the length of her body grasping her bum and pulling her slightly on to him. He then went back to her waist in order to guide her to a rather large desk in the front of the room. With her back to the desk, Hermione slid one arm across the table in order to clear it of its objects. Once Malfoy heard the clatter of the objects fall he picked Hermione up and set her bum on the desk. All without breaking the kiss, Malfoy pulled his hands higher to cup her face and slowly tangling his fingers through her hair.

Hermione broke the kiss in order to speak, "Malfoy…" was all she managed to get out before his mouth dug into her neck, sucking, and biting at the skin. She winced in pain but let her head fall back as it was pleasurable at the same time. He let his lips trace down her neck and into her collar bone just as he'd done to Pansy a few short hours ago. Malfoy thought back to his moments with Pansy and quickly noted that they had not been as hot and reeling as his with Granger. He could feel himself begin to harden in his pants. Granger had certainly been faster at this than Pansy seeing as how in the common room he was as soft and limp as ever.

He quickly tore at Hermione's blouse, the first couple buttons flung off, revealing the top of her perky, round, and pumped breasts. Malfoy became excited at the sight and buried his face into them, kissing them, and feeling the softness of her flesh they had to offer him. As he continued to kiss her cleavage he began to finish unbuttoning the blouse. Once it was completely off he made his way to her skirt slowly pulling it down as he watched her face relax. He lightly pushed her back so that she rest on the out stretch of her arms on the desk, he traced the top of her knickers line with his finger. Since she did not protest to his actions he took it as an okay to pull them down, and so he did. This made her look up at him, close her legs together, and then their eyes met. Malfoy's were soft and his face was relaxed, he knew exactly what he was doing and wanted her to see that. He saw the fear in her eyes of what was about to happen, he noticed the doubt and question in her look of whether they should be doing this. He answered them with small peck to the lips and slowly kissed her shoulder down to her arm and down to her stomach. He spread her legs apart and kissed along her inner thigh which sent shivers down her spine, and then finally reaching the very spot she anticipated most.

He set to work of licking, sucking, and lightly tugging at her pussy with his teeth. She lied there on the desk and quietly moaned. Malfoy, being not quite satisfied with it, deepened his tongue further inside her while rubbing her most sensitive spot with his finger. This caused quite an outburst of moaning from her as it grew louder with each move. Hermione's back arched as she moaned and her breathing intensified.

"Mal…" She began to moan his name but couldn't finish as she let out a squeal of pleasure. Malfoy slid one finger into her tight, arching pussy and began to sliding it in and out, each time he slid his finger out Hermione would let out a gasp of air. He could feel her trembling out of both fear and excitement. Her arousal was becoming more intense by the moment and Malfoy knew it wouldn't take much more to put her over the edge. He then slid a second finger inside her as he watched her mouth make a perfectly shaped O to which he smiled at against her flesh. He watched as he sent her into a spinning, wild, and into her very first organism. He closed his eyes as her juices streamed into his mouth.

Malfoy stood up straight wiping the corners of his mouth and grabbed Hermione's hand to pull her off the desk and into his arms. Hermione's eyes were glistening and she looked almost sad. She caressed his cheek and then quickly went back to the area of the desk to retrieve her clothing. "Where are you going?" he said in confusion.

She looked up at him as she was dressing herself, "I have to go, I'm sorry." Once she was fully clothed and everything was put into place, she walked over to Malfoy and placed a small kiss on his lips, "I'm sorry." And with that, she vanished out of the room, leaving Malfoy standing there alone, stunned, and still aroused.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and leave your thoughts in the box below, they would be greatly appreciated and would actually help the story a lot. The amount of time it takes me to update depends on how well the story is doing. So if the reviews/favorites/followers/and/or visitors go up there's a better chance that I'll update quicker. I want to know if people are actually reading or if they like it before I totally scrap it or continue the story. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing Happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, places, characters.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains inappropriate Draco Malfoy moments. Enjoy:) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

What the bloody hell happened last night? Draco awoke in his dorm alone and confused. Blaise must've already gone down to breakfast. He stretched his long arms over his head and yawned. He'd hardly gotten any sleep because he stayed up all night listening to Granger wine her ass off, oh and he had ate her out. Malfoy thought about what had happened to every slightest detail he could recall, to his surprise he looked down to find himself getting a hard on. "Shit," he said aloud without meaning to and got up from his bed and went into the bathroom.

He closed the lid to the toilet and sat down while removing himself from the slit of his boxers. He took hold of himself and images of Granger's wet, aroused, arching pussy came into view. He rubbed himself through his hands up and down slowly before picking up the pace as he pictured himself entering her. He'd rub his thumb just over the tip when he'd think of her tongue mixing with his. With every movement of his hands, he thought of himself pumping into her as hard and as fast as he possibly could. It didn't take long until he could feel himself ready to splurge. With the last thought of her he'd make it the best; he imagined her clenching around him as she herself had leaked all around his length. This sent him over the edge and he slowed his hand and tightens his grip at the top as his seamen squirted an inch out and ran down his shaft.

After he'd finished cleaning himself up and put on his school robes he noticed the time and had seen he'd missed breakfast. He ran out of the dorm and through the common room and up past the exit of the tower. He'd arrived to his first class of the day, which just happened to be transfiguration, the class room he and Granger had occupied last night. He wasn't late so there weren't any odd looks as he entered the room and looked for a place to sit. His eyes scanned the room and he headed for his normal seating arrangement with Blaise and Pansy, but Granger caught his eye. She was sitting with Weasley, perfectly straight and hands folded in her lap. Weasley was hunched over her obviously whispering some sort of an apology. Once Malfoy took his normal seat the class had begun. But he was more focused on what was happening in Hermione's direction. Weasley had been whispering to her continuously and plopped a small kiss on her cheek. He didn't understand why, but a bolt of electricity shot through his body as anger started to boil under his skin. Why was she still letting him talk to her like that or even kiss her like that? Obviously she wasn't happy with him or else she wouldn't have been moaning his name last night. Plus she just looked down right uncomfortable sitting there.

The class had ended and the students were filing out and heading towards their next period. Blaise walked quickly to catch up with Malfoy but was struggling through the herd of students. "Malfoy! Wait up!" he yelled.

Malfoy turned his head, "Sorry mate! Can't! Urgent matter!" and he raced up to catch Hermione's arm and pull her aside. "What was with you last night?"

The look on her face was obvious panic from the matter of suddenly being grabbed and shoved over into an abandoned corner of the hall behind the mass of kids rushing to their next class. "I need to get to class," she said. Her facial expression was stern but he could tell she was having trouble pretending like nothing happened.

"You didn't look at me all class time! And you were snogging up your boyfriend!" his whisper was sort of a shout and he had made her jump under his grip.

"Yes Malfoy, my boyfriend! Now get off of me!" she tried to shove her way past him but he would just step back in front of her every time.

He snorted a bit of a laugh, "You didn't seem very loyal to that boyfriend when I was having you moan my name all over McGonagall's desk, did you?" He could see her anguish build up behind her brown eyes and turn her face bright red. "And don't even think about smacking me Granger, because we both know what happened last time your arms decided to have a seizure against my chest!" Her face went bright as tomato to that comment and she shoved past him with a very loud and unsettling growl of frustration.

She could pretend that nothing had happened all she wanted to. She could play the nice, loyal girlfriend card to Weasel in hopes that she'll feel better about herself, but Malfoy knew the truth. She wanted him; he could see it every time they argued like that. If she wanted to play a game, then hell, Malfoy would give it to her.

He went to his next class and tried to focus on his work and did everything possible to push that dirty, little, vixen out of his mind. He continued his shenanigans with Blaise and Adrian during charms and even messed with Daphne Greengrass. She was a pretty little thing and he thought Blaise might have a thing for her. But he'd never admit it to anyone, even to Malfoy. Blaise was more the player type of the three lads. Malfoy could get any girl of his choosing, at least before the war and before his mark. He had never cheated nor strung a girl along. He'd simply dump them when he wanted and went after the next. But now with his mark and history, the only girl that seemed to want him in the open was Pansy, and behind closed doors, Granger. Adrian has never had a girlfriend, he's had small flings, and a one night stand with a girl who was terribly drunk and never spoke to him again. Blaise was the player. Blaise was the one who would have three and half girlfriends. And by half he'd have one he was just sleeping around with while he had three girlfriends. He was a very clever lad, dating each girl from a different house and keeping them separate, pure genius. Malfoy would wonder whether Blaise would ever actually give up his status and fall for one of them. Daphne has never given Blaise the time of day considering she knows everything that happens in their little group. She's probably repulsed by him, but if she did, Malfoy wondered if Blaise would step up and be the man to actually handle a good relationship. He hoped that one day he could find someone to have a good and steady relationship with. It'd be nice to graduate with his best mate and find some lovely girls and settle down in a village somewhere and stay close. But he thought that sounded very unlikely, with Blaise being who he is and with him having the dark mark that scares any girl that comes within a twenty foot radius. Then he reluctantly thought about Granger, who had let him pleasure her for a night. She would never get off her high horse and dump Weasel for him. But who said he wanted her to? Maybe he was just fine with her sneaking around. He would happily oblige to her wanting to keep things between them secret, after all he didn't want to ruin his own reputation with his friends. But that would mean it would have to keep happening in order for him to be satisfied. He just wasn't happy fooling around with Pansy, he needed Granger. Nobody got him heated as much as she had so quickly.

The day had gone past quickly and the evening soon arrived. Draco sat at the Slytherin dinner table with Blaise, Adrian, Pansy, and Daphne. Daphne hadn't usually sat with them but apparently she and her others friends had quite a dispute over her being casual friends with Draco. Now all she had was him and the others as her real friends. They all happily took her into the group. Pansy was finally happy about not being the only girl, but Draco thought she was lying through her teeth; she was a filthy slut so being the only girl was probably golden for her. Blaise acted as though he didn't care, but Draco again saw right through him. Adrian didn't really have a say, because even if he didn't want her around, it wouldn't stop her. Sometimes he would feel sorry for Adrian, but then again it wasn't like he had ever stuck up for himself, he kind of just let them walk all over him. He knew that Adrian secretly was madly in love with Pansy but he also knew she would never be caught dead boning him. Thinking about this had given him an idea.

"Hey Pucey, come with me mate," he slapped the kid on the back to get up from the table and he did so. The two boys walked down the aisle and out of the Great Hall. They stood just outside the large wooden doors. "I'm not a fool. I see what's going on in that noggin of yours," he knocked three times on the top of Adrian's head.

"What're you ta-ta-talking about Malfoy?" he stuttered his way into pretending he hadn't a clue.

"You and your mad feels for Pans. Come on, you know she'd never go for a bloke like you. Plus-"he was interrupted by Adrian's sudden words that attempted to complete his sentence.

"She's yours. Yeah mate, I got it." Adrian was looking around the hall at nothing trying to see anything but meet Draco's eyes.

He laughed, "Nah, mate. She's yours! Have her, really." Adrian's head shot straight up to meet with Malfoy. "I'm not that into her, and just between me and you," he paused and leaned into his mates ear, "I've found a new lady I'm tryin' to reel in." he smirked and gave a sharp wink. The awkward smile revealing Adrian's bad crooked teeth grinned from ear to ear. "I'll even let you in on a little secret, she loves dirty talk and playful deserts," Again he gave another smirk.

"Playful deserts?" he questioned.

"You know crazy stuff, kinky. Get some whipped cream and bananas and show up outside her dorm when you know she's alone, she'll be throwing you against the wall before you could say something cheesy and stupid. He patted his mate on the shoulder once more and walked back to the Great Hall.

He made his way back to his friends and took his seat. Next thing he knew he was scanning the Gryffindor table for Granger. Once he found her he noticed the smile on her face. He hadn't actually seen her smile before, and if he had he hadn't paid much attention to it. Merlin, it was beautiful. The second thing he noticed was who was causing her smile, Weasel. Draco could feel his skin start to boil again. What was wrong with her? She knew about Weasley cheating on her, she had told him so. She even cheated in return! Was that it then? She just used Draco to get back at him for cheating on her first? That made no sense to him considering if she was going to use that as revenge then it would have to have been made public and since Weasley hadn't punched him in the face yet he took that as a sign that nobody knew.

He'd finished eating and everyone was still gathered around the table talking. Daphne's sister, Astoria, had joined then and sat right beside Draco. She was two years younger than them and even though she had her own friends she still came around to see her sister. He knew that she has had a crush on for a couple years now, and whether she still did after everything was unknown to him. But since Hermione was playing around he figured he'd play right back. He started to lean over Astoria and whisper flirty comments in her ear. She'd giggle now and then at the things he'd say. He finally said something extremely inappropriate and it must've gotten her quite excited because when she giggled the whole Great Hall could've heard. She smiled big, and loudly squealed his name as Hermione looked up in their direction and caught his eye. She looked furious and stormed out of the Great Hall leaving her boyfriend there in total confusion. Draco smirked and excused himself away from his friends and Astoria, who was slightly disappointed.

He followed Hermione out of the Hall several feet back so nobody would notice or suspect that he was going after her. He followed her all the way to outside the castle where he finally stopped her by tripping over something falling face first to the ground.

She spun and around and yelled, "What was that, Malfoy?!" her hands were clenched into fists and her hair was frizzy almost as if the anger in her head was steaming up her curls.

Draco stood and brushed off his knees, "A stick?" he kicked the stick out of his way and walked closer towards her trying not to wear a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "You you what I'm talking about," she said as she folded her arms across her chest.

He looked at her and gave her the most puzzled face he could possibly morph his face into. "So what, you can have a laugh with your boyfriend while I'm supposed to just pine after you after one night where I didn't even get anything!" it wasn't a question. "I can't flirt around now? I'm not yours Granger! Get off your damn pedestal already you're not perfect anymore!" He was done shouting at her; he didn't know what else to say to her. He waited for her response but all he got was a tear running down her cheek. "Hermione…" he spoke while reaching out his hand to wipe the tear away.

Hermione stood back, "No, you're right." She wiped her own tears away, "It's not fair what I'm doing to you, I can't expe-"she cut herself off, "Did you just call me Hermione?"

Draco crooked his mouth into a half smile, "Maybe. But on total accident." Now he had to smirk. "Listen, do what you want Granger. Bone me and be with Weasley but don't act like nothing ever happened."

Hermione let out a quiet laugh, "You want me to keep dating Weasley and still fool around with you?"

"Isn't that what he's doing to you?" he wanted to smirk again but knew he probably shouldn't as she might take it the wrong way.

"Well, yes…" she put her head down out of embarrassment.

"Why don't you… why don't you just leave him?" Draco was almost scared to ask this question. He wasn't sure if he'd wanted the answer. Sure Hermione could be with him in private but what about in the open? He was Draco Malfoy, death eater and prat. She was a part of the Golden Trio. They were total opposites and yet completely the same. Draco secretly adored her intelligent side and admired her from afar for several years. He had acted as if he hated her but he'd already been attracted to her without even knowing it himself then. Whether he did like her now or not, he didn't want to hear that she didn't feel the same. And what about him? Could he be with her in public? He couldn't even answer that for himself either.

Hermione gave one look at Draco and put down her head again, "Because it's not what people expect. Everyone expects with me to be with Ron. Everyone thinks we were made for each other. Yes, all those rumors are flying around but it's supposedly not true. Draco, I shouldn't have let myself been with you that way. It was in a moment of weakness and I just let you take everything I was feeling away," she paused not because she meant to break her thought but because Draco had snorted had said, "Not everything." She let out a small laugh, "I can't believe I let you do that. That's not me. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be with him and I… I love him."

Draco stopped smirking and his face became emotionless, "What?" He threw his arms up, "You've got to be kidding?!" She loves Weasley? After everything she had said about him and everything he's done to her? No, that was wrong, not what he and she had done. "You don't love him Hermione!" he shouted in her face and she jumped back. He was becoming angry and he knew if he didn't calm down he could be violent. He took a deep breathe, "You're only saying this because you feel guilty. You feel guilty because of what you want to do rather that what you think you're supposed to be doing. You're not supposed to be doing anything! You don't have to be with him…"

Now she took a step closer, "You mean, I could be with you?" she waited for a reply but all she got was a blank face. "Exactly, we live in two different worlds Draco. You couldn't be caught dead with me and I with you."

He quickly put in, "That's not true."

"But it is and you know it. Harry and Ginny would freak, Harry just wouldn't understand, and I don't even want to know Ron's reaction…"

"It wouldn't matter…" he started but failed to come up with a reason.

"You know it would Draco, I'm sorry." And almost as if it was a repeat of the night she'd left him in the class room, she set a small kiss on Draco's lips and left him standing there.

He watched as she'd walked back up to the castle and out of view. He sat down on the soft grass to think about what had just happened. She didn't deny anything he had said to her nor did she say she has no feelings for him, but she didn't say if she did either. He was so confused; he didn't know what he was going to do next. He rubbed his fingers through the short grass strings and tugged them out one but one. How could she be putting him through this right now? Why the hell did he care? She turned him on like no other. He admired her intelligence. He understood her and he thought she could understood him to. She's never once mentioned his mark or has had any problem with it. But could he really like her or did he just want to nail her? He couldn't make up his mind. But he knew the game was about to get hot and he was going to step it up.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a small review (or large) telling what you think of this chapter and if you'd like to see anything in particular happen. **


	4. Chapter 4: Love Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, places, or characters. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains highly explicit sexual content. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **_Sad beautiful magic love affair_

Draco was eating breakfast alone at the Slytherin table just thinking about ways to get Hermione heated. He could himself just by thinking about her and he wondered if she did the same. The past few days, she and Weasley seemed like a normal, happy, and intimate couple. There were no stories or rumors about their bickering but reports of them snogging in the middle of the hallway. It seemed that to everyone who witnessed them, they seemed to have patched up their rough spots and were back on track. But none of this could fool Malfoy; he knew that she was missing something. She was missing his touch, and he knew she knew it. He had caught her looking at him plenty of times during the duration of the last few days, which they had been ignoring each other in. She was still stiff and full of pride but when he looked at her all he saw was need. Weasley wasn't providing what he could.

He finished his meal and headed to transfiguration. He sat beside Blaise and began chatting on about the sudden relationship between Pansy and Adrian. Blaise was cracking up about it and never thought he'd see the day where Pansy actually gave a shit about someone other than Malfoy. Draco never revealed that it was him that gave Pucey the advice on getting the girl; he would let Pucey drown in the glory of that himself. Even though it was rather humorous and he couldn't help but laugh along with his mate. Once McGonagall had begun in her usual rant of things Draco already knew about, he decided to take out a small piece of parchment. He scribbled the words, 'Lookin' good Granger', on the parchment and sent it floating across the air in Hermione's direction. He watched as she opened the half folded parchment and read the scribbles. She looked over at Malfoy, blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with a smile.

He tried to smile back but it only came across as a smirk. Weasley hadn't noticed the note because he was too busy attempting to turn a goblet into a chicken leg. Draco whispered an incantation in his direction and with a flick of his wand, a live chicken squawked across Hermione and Weasley's desk. Their parchment and books flew everywhere around them along with feathers flying up and landing on each of their heads and tangling up in their hair. It looked dreadful but it had pleased Malfoy to see Weasel being embarrassed in front of the entire class. He had finally stopped laughing and noticed the look Hermione was giving him. He whispered another incantation that put all the papers that belonged to her book back in place and laid it safely in her lap, while everything of Weasley's was still being torn apart. The bell chimed and all the students besides Weasley walked out of the class room.

Draco was walking straight ahead attempting to ignore Hermione's wrath of anger about the incident he had caused but instead of her angry voice, he felt her shoulder shove him in his and walk ahead of him. He smirked as she strutted to their next class in front of him. He couldn't help but watch her bum move left to right as she walked quickly and angrily. He didn't know why, but when she was angry she was ten times hotter.

He arrived to charms and since Weasel was preoccupied with cleaning up the mess, he decided to steal his seat and sit next to Granger. She gasped as he sat down and demanded to know what he was doing.

"Need a change of scenery," was all he said in return. He saw the weird looks given to him by his friends but chose to ignore it and would come up with a logical explanation later. He received a very dirty look from Potter and his girlfriend but before a word could come from either of them the class had started.

Hermione leaned into him and whispered, "You're pushing it, you know?"

"You haven't spoken to me in days." He whispered back to her.

"Well neither have you, and it was probably for the best." Her voice was having trouble staying low and she was starting to get nervous.

"Best for who? Weasley? Come on, Granger. We both know you miss the feelings I can give you." His voice turned seductive and he rested his hand on her knee. She didn't reply, she just stiffened her legs and clenched them together. He glided his hand up from her knee and into her inner thigh.

She looked at him intently and said, "Stop it." But she didn't remove his hand and so he left it there just to see how long she'd let him.

"Meet me tonight." His hand found its way up her skirt and was slowly rubbing her under her knickers. Just then a very late Weasley walked into the classroom wearing a face full of anguish and jealousy. At the sound of his entrance Hermione's legs flinched up and hit the desk causing a disturbance.

"No." she whispered to Malfoy as she watched her boyfriend take an empty seat in the front of the class. Draco laughed and rested his hands back on the top of his desk.

Later that night Draco was headed towards to the Tower when he was abruptly stopped by the shouts of angry voices around the corner. He stopped and leaned into the wall in order to stay hidden and still listen in on the conversation. Immediately he recognized Hermione's cries. He clenched his fists and tried to stay calm.

"What has been going on with you Hermione?" he could hear Weasley's desperation in trying to understand his own girlfriend.

She was sobbing and had trouble speaking but Draco could hear her just fine, "You don't understand Ronald."

"Has this been what's happening? You and Malfoy? You've gone and learned dirty tricks from him? You've been coming on to me the past few days like you've never done before. You got it once from him and figured you liked it so you'd try and have your way with me? I don't want to be your dirty seconds Hermione!"

He heard her gasped, "Your dirty seconds?! What about you? You and Patil? You've been shagging her for the past month haven't you!? Is that why you don't want any from me? You're too busy with her and there for being too tired when you finally come back to the common room! All you've let me do is suck you off and then hip hip off to bed!" she was trying to keep voice down but just couldn't help yelling at Weasley. Draco could hear the rush of tears that finally broke free after her rant, he just wanted to hold her and tell her everything would okay.

Just as his thoughts finished he heard a thump on the other side of the wall and quickly rushed over to see Weasley hunched over Hermione while she was lying on the ground facing the wall and holding her left cheek. Just under her hand he could see a bit of blood dribble down the side of her face. As in instinct he pointed his wand out at Weasley and yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Weasley stiffened and fell to the ground; his face grew angry and tight. He quickly stood up and retrieved his own wand speaking the word, "_Evanesco!"_ it was meant to make Malfoy vanish but did not work due to Hermione's sudden scream, "_Protego!" _

Her spell had protected Malfoy and kept him from receiving the effects from Ron's spell. Her boyfriend looked at her with astonishment, "I can't believe you." And with that he walked away leaving the just the two of them in the middle of a now abandoned hallway.

She put away her wand in her pocket and stood up so that she was now face to face with Draco. "You didn't have to," he said.

"No, I didn't." She started to walk to away but Draco grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him once more. He stared into her eyes and caressed her face while wiping away the bit of dried up blood that lay across her face. "Draco…"

"Shhh. Don't speak, you'll ruin it." He slowly lowered his head to join their foreheads and just barely rested his lips against hers when she spoke again.

"I can't…" her words trailed off as she felt Draco's breath against her lips.

"Me either," he whispered and slowly intertwined their lips, his mouth crushed over hers and as he passionately kiss her so that with each second the movement of their lips changed course.

Behind them within the wall a door began to appear, Hermione spoke through the kiss, "The room of requirement."

"I require a bedroom." Draco whispered against her lips.

The two locked hands and walked through the door. Neither one of them had ever seen the room of requirement look so small. Draco had used it as the room where all things were hidden when he was mending the vanishing cabinet during his sixth year. And Hermione had seen it as that and also during her fifth year when they had used it for Dumbledore's Army. But this form of the room was different. It was much smaller and has just enough room for a queen size bed, a small fire place, a dresser, a night stand, and one lamp that sat upon it. The room was cozy and almost seemed romantic. The fire place was lit along with the lamp; even with both the room was dimmed down along with rose pedals laid across the white sheets of the bed.

Draco led her into the room and the door behind them shut with a loud thud. He again caressed her face and she let it rest in the palm of his hand. She slowly brushed her hands down the lengths of his arms and all the way to his shoulders. Her left hand laid rested there while her right trailed back down his left arm over his forearm. He looked down to where her hand rested and sighed. His hands fell from her face and clung to his sides. He tried to turn and hide his arm but she pulled it back towards her.

"Draco…" she took his left forearm into both her hands this time. She slowly lifted his sleeve and tucked it in to itself up near his elbow. He let her gaze at the mark and felt utterly worthless. The mark he was baring was the mark of The Dark Lord and had proved everything that he once used to be. He was more than ashamed of it, this mark made him hate everything about himself. And the last thing he wanted was to be showing it off to the girl that was already fighting her feelings for him. "I don't care," she whispered. She looked up into his eyes and blinked a few times, letting him know she serious, and to prove it she laid her lips upon his arm kissing the mark once and looking back at him, "It's okay, Draco." He watched her intently and listened to her words. He wasn't sure how to react to her lips against the mark. At first the thought of someone ever wanting to place their lips on such a thing was repulsive. Only a sick person would do that. But Hermione wasn't like that, she was different. And if she was willing to do such a thing, then maybe having the mark wasn't such an awful thing.

Hermione slowly and gently started to unbutton Draco's shirt. He couldn't help but to do nothing as he watched her make her way down to the last few buttons. The fire that was just off to the side of them flashed flicks of light across both of their faces causing the light that was shining on them to dance around their shadows. Hermione had never looked so beautiful to him before. He still wasn't sure of the feelings that were there or if they were even feelings at all. He was confused between lust and his actual affection. He also wasn't sure if this was one of those 'heat of the moment' things for her or if she even had a small bit of any feelings towards him at all. She and Weasley had been getting on well before he had played out his little move during charms class. What if he hadn't? She and her boyfriend wouldn't have gotten into that fight and the two wouldn't be here in this room tonight. No, Draco couldn't think about that right now. The truth was, all that did happen, and here he was in a room that shouldn't be with a girl he shouldn't be with. But for now, he would be with her anyway.

As Draco's shirt fell to the floor he set out to remove Hermione's top next. They each took turns removing an article of clothing from the other. Soon they both stood naked and staring at each other in every aspect. He felt slightly insecure about the other sorts of marks that lay upon his skin that were now revealed. He had several scars on his chest and arms and even a few on his legs. As Hermione inched closer to his body she let her fingers traced down Draco's chest and over a scar. She laid her lips upon a scar that lay just under his collar bone and again on a scar on top of his right shoulder. She then kissed his chin, his cheek, and finally his lips.

He kissed her in return fervourously and intensely. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths. He took dominance over her and refused to give it up. As her lips crushed over his, he took her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it also giving it a nibble with his teeth. He could feel her smiling under him and decided to deepen the snog with a little more passion than it had started with, if that was even possible.

Hermione's arms were wrapped around his neck tightly and his arms were wrapped around her waist loosely but safely. She clung to him as he tightened his grip on her. Once the kiss had settle down and their breathing came back to normal Hermione slip from his grasp and went to her knees.

She took Draco into her hands and kissed his length on all sides. He sighed at the feel of her and relaxed and became more aroused than he already was. She smiled and kissed the very tip of him and then licked from the bottom of his shaft back up to the tip. She worked slow but was persistent. When she was finally done teasing him with her tongue she put him into her mouth and slowly bobbed her head up and down. She put one of her hands at the bottom of his shaft and under her mouth. This way her hand rubbed on the part of him she couldn't fit into her mouth and so that his entire length felt pleasure. His head fell back and he let out a low groan of pleasure and ecstasy. With each movement, the bob in her head grew faster. She finally removed her hands and tried her hardest to fit his entire length inside her mouth. He rested his head on her head in encouragement and helpfully pushed her down lightly. She wanted him just as badly as he did, so she didn't protest. She let out a choke and finally retreated. She looked up at the boy whose face was no longer relaxed but intensified. She could tell that he had been close to orgasm and if she hadn't have stopped he could have finished right then and there. Draco finally looked down at her and helped her to her feet. He gently rested her on top of the white, silky, bed.

He then got on to his knees as her body rested and she lifted her knees so that she could spread her legs. Draco grasped each thigh into his hand and kissed the inner of both. He kissed along her thigh and into her general area. Not once laying his lips on the very stop he knew she needed most. He would tease her just as she did to him. And it was working because just then she whispered, "Draco, please."

That was all he needed to hear before pressing his mouth against her flesh and rubbing his tongue inside her and his finger playing on top of her clitoris. She let out a small moan of pleasure. He switched strategies and starting licking her clitoris and fingering her small and very tight hole. He wasn't sure how he wasn't going to make himself fit inside her. He wouldn't brag but he wasn't exactly small. She was still a virgin, still pure, and still left untouched by anyone other than him. The thought turned him on even more and he sped up his fingers and the rotation of his tongue. He needed to be inside her already and he needed her to feel the same. And almost as an immediate response to his thoughts, Hermione cried out, "Draco!" as she moaned and gripped the sheets with both of her hands. Draco had sent her over the edge already and she was beginning to be ready to cum all over his face again. He lifted his head and sped up his fingers even more, in and out. As he wriggled around in and out, in and out, doing everything possible to loosen her and pleasure her the same time, she finally went spinning into her first orgasm of the night.

He kissed her there one last time and then traced his lips up to her stomach and beyond and finally reaching her lips. She kissed him with full force and with such passion that grabbed the back of head and tangled her fingers into his hair. He gently lay on top of her and slightly still hanging above her so that he wouldn't crush her fragile body. With one arm rested on the pillow above her head and the other being use the clenched her hip, he slowly slipped his length inside her, trying to be gentle. She couldn't help but wince in pain but she let him continue. He slowly pushed and pulled himself in and out of her. She was so tight that it was difficult for him to maneuver at first. He got control of himself and kept thrusting. It didn't take long for Hermione to stop shuddering in pain and start arching her body in pure pleasure. It also became easier for him to move faster and harder inside of her. He didn't want to hurt her but at the same time he wanted to pound the hell out of her. Every nerve in his erection was on fire. His whole body became hot and heated. Drips of sweat formed at his forehead and he went faster and faster. With every thrust came a sound from both of them. Hermione was moaning uncontrollably and couldn't help but to claw her nails at Draco's back. It was the only way for her to hold on any longer. Soon Draco began to pound. The sex went from passionate and gentle to rough and forceful. He could hear her moaning his name and soon she began to scream it. He let a groan and a sort of whisper that sounded like Hermione's name. Every part of him was about to fall apart inside her. In this moment he'd never felt so vulnerable, not during the war, or the court room, or with his mom. Right now, he felt like his whole world could come crumbling down because of this girl. He finally finished inside her and at the same she did also. Hers was covering his entire length and even fell out on to the sheet causing the area underneath to become soaked.

He rolled over to the over side of the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Hermione shifted her body towards him and rested a hand on his chest along with her head above his shoulder. He had one arm around her and gently stroked her hair. There were no words exchanged, the two just stayed in each other's arm for a part of the night, while one of them fell asleep.

Draco looked down at the girl he had in his arms. After tonight, everything between them would different. His brain was rushing into every scenario that could play out because of tonight. He thought about his friends and what they would say. He thought about Hermione's boyfriend and best friend. He thought about his mother and what she would have to say about Draco's taste in women. Everyone and everything were against them. At this thought, Draco glanced at the mark on his arm that lay over her shoulder. He was repulsed by it. There was no excuse for a girl like Hermione to be wrapped up in the arms of a death eater. What would people say about her? How would anyone treat her after this? Surly with no respect, if he were to be in her life in such a way she would lose all the respect she has from anyone. He couldn't put her through that, and he wouldn't. He slowly and quietly retrieved his arm from underneath the girl and slipped out of the room undetected.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Your thoughts and suggestions are highly welcomed and appreciated! I love hearing from you guys and it really makes me want to hurry to write the next chapter and post it after hearing what you guys have to say! Honestly, it makes my day reading your reviews! So thank you to all who have reviewed and enjoyed this story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5: Realize

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or belongings. **

**WARNING: Text includes strong language that some may find offensive.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **_Realize_

The following evening came as slow as it could and it just wouldn't end. Draco was becoming frustrated with himself. He hadn't even seen Hermione since last night in the room of requirement. She'd been missing all day; she wasn't in any classes, or in the Great Hall. It was becoming highly ridiculous that she had been hiding out for so long. He knew that what he had done would hurt her, there was no doubt, but he was positive he was doing it for the sake of her-own life. He thought intently about the actions of the girl last night and came to the conclusion that she really did have feelings for him. He could tell that she liked him, she had let him inside her; she had laid her lips on his dark mark, and caressed each scar on his body with care. Just a normal fuck buddy would never do such things to him. For him, it was different. His feelings were much harder to decipher. He knew he wanted her, he knew he had to touch her every chance he could get, but were those signs of feelings or just being extremely horny for her? He then remembered what it felt like to hear Weasley yelling at her and suddenly hitting her the way he did. His blood began to boil just thinking about it. That was it; he cared for her he realized. He didn't like to see her hurt, and yet that's exactly what he was doing, he was hurting her. He slammed his palm into his forehead as he made the realization. He was being such an idiot, a selfish idiot. He's been so worried about himself and his vulnerability that he completely ignored what his actions would do to her. He walked on in his thoughts to the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin dining table. He didn't touch a bit of food and just laid his forehead back into the palm that had just smacked it. He thought back to why he did it in the first place. He did it to protect her, it was that simple. Hermione was stubborn, hard-headed, and full of pride. She would never listen to his reasoning. He already knew what she would say, how she didn't care what people thought, the respect she would lose, the looks she would get, the trash talk that would surround the school, she would endure it all for him. At least he thought that might be true as far as last night, tonight on the other hand was a complete other story. What he did had probably made her never want to see him again, and he didn't blame her.

When he looked up his eyes immediately went to the tall brunette whose hair was tied into a French braid down her left shoulder. She was wearing her full robes that bared the Gryffindor crest. As he looked at the lion he realized again just how hard it would be for them to even attempt to be together. He stared at her as she wobbled to her seat between Weasley and Potter. He wouldn't have noticed her wobble if he hadn't of accidently shifted his eyes to her bum. You couldn't really tell with her being in her robes, but of course since he knew the reason for it, it was much easier to notice. He felt bad about the pain she must be in. He knew how much pain it was for a girl to go through the first time and even his own private had felt a little sore. She was just so tight around him that she practically squished his entire length. His thighs were also a little tight from thrusting so hard during the final minutes of it. He wondered how bad she must be hurting. Not only her physical pain but how much she was hurting on the inside because he had left her there to wake up alone.

His head quickly spun to a young girl, who also bared the Gryffindor crest, as she ran up to Hermione and almost yelled, "Are you feeling better 'Mione? I heard you've been in the hospital wing all night!" he didn't catch Hermione's reply, but it did give away her explanation for the night. Draco never had to make up an excuse; he had gotten back to his dorm before Blaise woke up. No one ever asked why he had sat beside her the other day in charms, he guessed they didn't care. They probably assumed he was trying to steal answers or maybe just sat beside her to torture the Non-Slytherin girl. He continued to gaze at Hermione and think about all the pros and cons that passed through his head.

"Hey Draco," Astoria's voice was bright and chipper. She seemed excited about something but Draco was too busy staring off at the other girl across the Hall to ask. "Blaise and Daphne are going into Hogsmeade tonight; they've invited us to join them. Would you like to?"

Still staring in the opposite direction of Astoria, Draco absentmindedly answered, "Yeah sure." He heard a sort of mumble that was most likely an 'okay'. He looked briefly to his right to see Astoria skipping off out of the Great Hall, but when he looked back over to Hermione she was already finished eating and was leaving the Great Hall with both the Weasleys and Potter.

He too got up from his seat and headed out of the large, wooden doors and headed towards the Eighth Year Tower. When he got to his dorm he found Blaise rummaging through an old suit case. "What're you lookin' for mate?" Draco asked out of curiosity.

"My lucky tie, have you seen it?" Blaise sounded completely out of breath and in a panic.

"You should probably chill for a minute, don't you think? What do you need it for anyway?"

"Our date tonight, mate! Daphne's finally lettin' me take her out. Not sure if this is the right move but I've broken up with the other girls." He said this with a sort of smile and seemed highly proud of himself. "I can't mess this up. That's why I offered you up as a double for her sister to make it more relaxing and less pressure."

"You mean I'm going on a date? With Astoria?" Draco usually wouldn't mind helping out his mate in getting the girl but he wasn't exactly up for going on a date with a girl that wasn't Hermione, even if she did hate him.

"You agreed Malfoy, don't be such a prat now. Besides, you haven't exactly gotten out with a lady in quite a bit. Ever since Pansy ditched you for Pucey, you probably haven't had any. No offense."

"No, no it's fine." He hesitated and thought this through for a moment. "No, it's good. It'll be fun. You'll need all the help you can get with this one mate." Draco laughed and gave a slight punch to Blaise's arm before going to his own dresser and finding something to wear.

The boys made their way to the Common Room where they would meet the two girls and escort them to the little village just outside of Hogwarts.

Hermione sat up straight on a Gryffindor lounge chair fiddling with the hem of her skirt in the Common Room. Just across from her sat Harry and to her left was Ron. Harry and Ron were in a deep conversation about Merlin knows what, she wasn't paying very much attention to them. Her head was spinning and so many thoughts jumped out at her at once; she just couldn't think right. What was right anymore? For the past few days she's been thinking completely different than she ever has before. Consequences, faults, and comments of others just didn't play a role in her actions anymore. She never thought she would be where she was in her head at this point. She thought about Draco and the Room of Requirement. What had she done wrong? Why did Draco suddenly up and leave her in the middle of the night? She saw the way he looked at her, felt the way he touched her, the way he held her. She knew she didn't make those things up, he liked her. And she was positive of her feelings for him. It occurred to her that maybe he was just a very good pretender. It also occurred to her that maybe it was her fault. She wasn't exactly being good to him either. She still had Ron hanging around; they were still in a relationship together. She had been cheating on her own boyfriend with him. Perhaps that's why Draco was interested in her, for the thrill, for the non-commitment, for the pure joy of sneaking around. It did sound like him.

"Did you hear me Hermione?" Harry's voice was sharp and shot her out of her reverie like a cannon ball.

"Hm?" was all she managed to spit out. She had been in the utmost of thoughts that she hadn't heard a word of the boys' conversation or even that Harry had tried to speak to her.

"I was saying we should go to Hogsmeade tonight, it's not too chilly out and I'd really fancy a butter beer. What do you say?" Harry's question had almost gone in one ear and out the other if it not been for her brief attention to catch the words 'butter beer'.

She looked over at Ron who was avoiding her eye and she nodded to Harry and acknowledged her own delight for a drink. The three rose from where they sat and headed out of the Tower and out of Hogwarts itself. Upon their walk they ran into Ginny who had joined them after saying goodbye to a few of her friends. She and Harry soon fell into a unison step and ended up quite far in front of her and Ron. The two being somewhat alone made her feel uncomfortable. She hadn't exactly spoken to him since last night when he had hit her. The hit had been entirely unseen and unexpected. He had never made any threats towards her or actions that would even hint to the idea that he would have been capable of such a thing. Sure he had been distant and was screwing the Patil girl but Ron was only the type to hurt her behind her back not to her face, literally. The fact that she now knew what her boyfriend was capable of; she now thought about what she was capable of. Apparently the same thing as far as cheating went. Why was she in a relationship where both its partners committed treachery behind the other's back? The answer hit her harder than her face falling straight into a book's pages after a long night of reading. She was afraid of him. She was of her own boyfriend, of Ron, the sweet ginger boy from the train with dirt on his nose. He had been sweet once, kind, and even courageous. He had found his way back to her after leaving her alone with Harry when searching for Voldemort's horcruxes. He had loved her, she knew he did. But whether he still did was a mystery in itself. She looked at Ron again and this time she spoke, "Do you love me?" she asked, her voice shaky and unstable.

Ron had looked down to look at her and then back up at the street they were walking on. Reluctantly, "You know I do."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and sighed. She too was avoiding his gaze and only looking straight ahead letting her eyes fall on what was in front of her. She saw Harry and Ginny giggling with the girl's arm twisted into Harry's. They looked so happy. They looked in love. She tried hard not to sigh again, "Like you did before?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione stopped just a foot in front of him and peered up at him hesitantly. "I don't know Hermione, I just don't know anymore." The way he was looking at her now seemed like it was the look from a friend telling you something tragic has happened. His eyes spoke out the sadness that she knew he had never admitted to. "I loved you tremendously. I really did. I don't know what's happened to us, to me. I am incredibly sorry for last night Hermione. I'm just so angry all the time, I don't get it. And it's only when I'm around you. But even last night, my temper went too far, I know that…" he trailed off seeming like he was unsure of what to say. He tightly grabbed Hermione's hand and clutched it in his own. "The thought of you and Malfoy…" his voice, slightly displaying anger and unsettlement. "I know you know, about Padma. But what you don't know is that it's over now and it was only once. I know I've been messing up and I think it's because I'm so confused on how I've been feeling about you." Ron lifted his other hand to caress the right side of her face, "I want to still be in love with you, I do. You're amazing, you are. I still want to _be_ with you. I'll fall in love with you again, I know I will. I just need remember what it was like before…"

Hermione was flabbergasted, she had no idea what was happening or what to say to Ron's words. He seemed utterly sincere and genuine. But he wasn't in love with her anymore. She thought back to the feel of his hand caressing her cheek and the way she felt underneath it. Ron wasn't messing around anymore and he was now trying to love her again. The only problem was that she didn't know if she still loved him either or if she was willing to keep trying. He may have been cut from Patil now, but she was still tied to Draco, even if he had left her lying in a lonely bed. He was all she thought about, she had given herself up completely to him in a way that she never had with Ron. Draco was her first and she was sovereignly bound to him. "I can't wait for that Ronald; I can't wait for you to one day wake up and remember. Remember how you once felt, or how it once was. The fact is the past is gone, and if the feelings are too, well then maybe we should just part." The words had come out her mouth as an almost reflex, she wasn't sure of what she wanted but it was like mind knew immediately before her heart. She couldn't stay with Ron and she shouldn't.

Ron looked to be contemplating something in his head but he just sighed and slumped his shoulders farther down than what they already were, "I understand. But please, I can't lose you completely. If there's one thing I'm certain of Hermione, it's that. I need you in my life, and if not as my girlfriend then as my friend. Please, I can make it right. I promise to never take my anger out on you, just don't walk away as nothing."

His words came as a shock to her and she wondered how he could even think of them as not being friends. They've had a rocky friendship as well but it was a great one. She'd never want to give that up in a million years. She looked up at him and squeezed the hand that was still in grasp with hers, "Never." As she smiled she heard Harry call out to them from up ahead, they seemed to have been walking back from somewhere as if they just figured out that they had left the two behind.

Ron returned the smile, "We should catch up." The two quickly strutted up the road and caught up with Harry and Ginny. Hermione was relieved when Ron had said no remarks or comments on what had just happened to Harry. She was glad to just have it back to almost normal again even if it was unaware to her friends yet. She'd let Ron tell them later when he was ready to have that talk and then maybe she'll have her own talk with Harry and explain more into detail since Ron probably won't. She could use Harry's advice and even his thoughts on the whole thing.

The four eighth year students of Hogwarts all fell into unison strut and glided their way along the path, laughing and giggling as they went. Finally reaching the village they each blurted out places on which they'd like to go. Ginny was the first to say Honeydukes and exclaimed she was in a high place of craving for some sweets. Ron had said he'd like to go into Zonko's and observe the competition just as a friendly spy for his own brother. Harry was waving away the suggestions and made it clear that the very first thing he needed was a butter beer. They all laughed as they reached the entrance to the Three Broomsticks and Ron opened the door and held it out for everyone to file in.

Hermione, behind her best friend and his girlfriend, made her way inside and peered around the corners to see all who was there. She saw and Dean and Seamus talking over some fish and chips, Professor Slughorn talking up the waitress, and then her eyes glanced into a dimmed corner to her right. Her eyes widened in shock as her feet slowly backed up and she ended up hitting her back against a near wall. Ron beside her touched her shoulder and asked if she was alright. She ignored his gesture and his question and stared bleakly at the scene before her. There he was, blonde and shining brightly from the dimmed lighting, kissing a fair skinned girl with dark brown hair and bouncy curls.

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to leave a review full of gasps of surprise or not so surprised. Comments are welcomed. Whether they be filled with the emotions stirred up from this chapter or some constructive criticism. All of which is highly appreciated. I'd also like to apologize for the wait on this update and I do hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Haunts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor contents.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language and violence. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 **_Truth Haunts_

Draco shoved Astoria's shoulders back and stared into her deep green eyes. The way they glittered against her dark brown hair made her even more beautiful than what he had originally thought. Of course she was beautiful, Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister to Daphne Greengrass who was just as beautiful. Astoria's lips on his came as sudden surprise to him. They had left Blaise and Daphne talking over desert in order to give them privacy. After all it was supposed to be their date, he was only here to occupy the sister and put less pressure on Daphne. Well, he certainly was occupying her time but not exactly in the way he had meant to. Even as beautiful and tempting as it was he couldn't kiss this girl back. His mind, heart, and soul just weren't in it the way they had been with Hermione. Hermione. The sudden thought of her snapped him out his reverie of mind tricks and back to the real world. Astoria's face was stunned, "Draco, what's wrong?" he had heard her say. He wasn't sure how to react without acting too negatively and ruining the whole date along with Daphne and Blaise's. He let out a low cough and said, "Nothing, I mean…" he sighed. "Astoria, you are beautiful." The girl let a smile play on her face but it was quickly followed by glistening eyes and a frown, "But I can't." He apologized for his actions and reluctantly escaped through the back door not saying another word to her or his friends.

He walked along a dirt road leading out of the village and found a bench to sit on and laid his head into his hands. Usually he wouldn't be so open with his emotions or making it obvious that he was troubled but there was no one around to witness and he just couldn't take it anymore. He ruffled his hands up and through his hair leaving it wild and sticking up in places that it shouldn't. He thought about the kiss with Astoria and how wrong it felt and yet when he looked at her he couldn't help but see her beauty for more than it was. He thought about Hermione and what he had done and if she had known about what had just happened things would be so much worse. He thought about Weasley and the fact that she was still with him even through all the shit he was putting her through. _She's putting me through some shit too, _he thought. They've been at this for days now and Hermione never even hinted that she was willing to leave Weasley for him. It was obvious to him that she wasn't going to, why should she? To be with him? What was he? He was a prat, a spoiled, rude, sarcastic, prat and not only that but a death eater as well. Draco looked down at his left arm and traced along the lines that formed his mark. His eyes started to swell and he began to continuously punch his arm over and over again as the blood underneath rose to the top causing it to redden and bruise. The fury inside him was pulsing through his veins and his heart raced fast.

Oo*oO

The morning was as stunning as any other around Hogwarts, Hermione awoken from sleep and stretched her arms up high above her head with a yawn. She got up from her bed and began to dress. She was headed for the library to sink her thoughts into a book and try to escape the pain that was protruding through her heart. She arrived and took a seat in a corner that was deserted and very quiet. She had with her a book that was given to her by her father before she had set the memory charm on both her parents. She opened the small baby blue book and caressed its pages. Her eyes closed, she began to image her father opening the child's book and preparing to read aloud to her before bed. She wished deeply that she could run to her father now, be wrapped in his arms, safe and protected. But that wasn't going to happen and she knew it. So she forced her eyes open and unintentionally let a small tear escape from the crease.

"Hermione, you're here early?" She looked up to see Ginny hovered before her and wiped her eye with a smile. Ginny's hair was on fire today against her white sweater and jeans.

Hermione looked over her friend one more time before replying; thinking how gorgeous she was and that maybe if she had been more like Ginny things would work out for her. "I had a good sleep. I thought I'd come here to get a read in before breakfast." She set the small, blue book down and invited her friend to sit.

Ginny sat down opposite of Hermione and let out a sigh, "I know something's bothering you. You can tell me you know, you can tell me anything."

It was obvious of the genuine and sincerity in Ginny's voice and she was debating in her head for several seconds whether to confide in her or not. Once she decided she said, "I miss my parents." She lifted her hand up to the desk where the book sat to trace along its cover.

Ginny watched as her friend stared at a small book on the desk and outlined the lines that covered it. "We'll figure something out Hermione, we always do." She set her hand on top of Hermione's stopping her from fiddling with the book. "Is that all?"

_No, it's just that me and Ron are broken up because your brother and I were cheating on each other and no longer love one another. Although he wanted to try again I decided to leave him in hopes of Draco Malfoy. But those hopes are crushed because I've been fooled by the trickster himself and let down and left alone after giving all that I had to give away to him all in one night and I never heard from him since, _she thought to herself but said out loud, "Yes."

As if all the girls were doing it this morning, Ginny let out another sign, "Hermione, I know."

Hermione's head shot up and her heart began to race a million beats a second, "Know what?"  
she asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted the answer. How could she know about Draco? Maybe she didn't, maybe it was something else.

"Ron told me. About the break up."

Hermione's sigh was left unnoticed as the relief hit her, of course she knew about Ron. "Oh, right yes."

"It's okay, I'm not bothered. Harry's a little concerned. He has always thought you two were made for each other. Little does he know about the emotions of others." She let out a soft giggle. "He said it was an even break up. Both of you decided and that there wasn't any hurt feelings… Is that true? Are you okay with everything? How it ended, I mean."

She thought back to the conversation she had had with Ron and remembered the way he had spoken to her and apologized and even begged to keep their friendship. "I'm alright, we've agreed to be friends. Neither one of us has the same feelings for each other anymore nor didn't we want to be without each other or split up of the group. It seemed like the best thing for us both, I think we'll both be happy, as friends."

"Is there someone else Hermione?"

Hermione seemed to be taken aback. She did not expect the question and didn't know where Ginny had gotten the idea from, "Why would you ask such a thing?"

The red head tilted her head, "I was only curious. You being so fine after a break up with a boy that I know you really used to love even if that part of the relationship is over with. There has to be something… or someone holding you together."

There wasn't exactly anything or anyone holding her together at this point. Yes, there was someone else but he was far from keeping her steady. The fact was she was broken, just not by the person who Ginny thinks. She felt her heart ting a little inside as she thought about it and she also realized what a great friend Ginny has always been to her. She couldn't keep it a secret any longer, she had to tell someone, and if she was, it was going to be Ginny. "Draco." Ginny's gasp was quiet as she held her hand over her mouth. She didn't get a chance to speak because Hermione had beaten her to it, "But he's not holding me together, he's tearing me apart."

Oo*oO

Saturdays used to be the best in Draco's opinion, he got to sleep in, stay up late, wear his normal clothes, and hang around his friends for an entire day. But today wasn't like any other Saturday he was used to. He felt lost in his crowd of friends. They were huddled together in the Common Room talking and laughing while he just sat there feeling completely left out. It's not like he was trying to be in involved though, he didn't feel like talking to any of them. Every now and then Blaise would make a comment in Draco's direction but he would either ignore it or give a brief reply. He had Daphne next to him cuddled into his arm. Their date had gone exceptionally well and they were now becoming very infatuated with each other. Blaise had ended every string he had tied to any other girl and Daphne was well on learning to trust him. Draco was honestly proud of his best mate but at the same time couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He'd wished he could find some way to be with the girl he really wanted. He thought all night about Astoria and Hermione. Hermione was defiantly something different and he was attracted to her in ways that would have never happened in the past. He was unaware of the way Astoria felt about him. He knew about the young school days crush she had had him, but that was forever ago. Yesterday proved that she did have feelings for him and she was willing to be with him. Hermione on the other hand… not so much. Astoria also fit well with his group of friends and he knew for a fact his mother would approve, that's much more than what he could say for Hermione. But still, he couldn't just stop the feelings that were yearning for her and couldn't force himself to like Astoria.

He rose from where he stood and walked straight out of the room ignoring his friends call after him. His head pounded against his skull as he walked up the staircase to the Gryffindor floor. There was no way to know if he would find her there but he had to try. He reached the top floor of the Tower and immediately saw Ginny.

"Malfoy, What're you…" she was cut off by his sudden urgency.

"Have you seen Granger? I need to talk to her. It's important." Ginny's face looked puzzled as she raised one eye brow. It was like she could tell exactly what it was about and he didn't like it. "About the transfiguration homework… I'm having trouble and she's the only person who has scored higher than me on anything." He tried to look as serious as he could but he was getting anxious.

"Riiight. Yeah, I think she's in her room." Her face loosened and she looked content again.

"Alright, do you think you could get her for me?" he asked.

"One minute." Ginny turned around and muttered a word before a giant door appeared out of nowhere and opened before her where her silhouette disappeared.

He waited less than patiently for her to appear by shuffling his feet around and trying not to pace. When she finally did come out of the mysterious door she looked different.

Hermione's light brown hair fell lusciously below her shoulders in loose curls. Her brown eyes shined and sparkled as the light hit them. She was wearing a black pair of shorts, shorter than what he had imagined her to ever wear. Her red t-shirt hugged tighter at the waist and held the outline of a lion in the top right corner as if a logo. She looked very plain and yet extraordinarily beautiful. "What do you want?" her voice was hard and cold and she wore an angry face to go with it.

Her sudden snap shot him back to reality and he looked back into her eyes, "I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

He had expected this reaction after their night together but he had to keep trying, "Look Granger… Hermione," he corrected himself. "That night was one of the best nights of my life. I've never felt this way about any other girl and I…" he was cut off mid-sentence.

"Please, how many girls have you used that one on Malfoy? Astoria included. Get over yourself, you are the same person you always have been. I can't believe I thought you any different. To think that after all you have been through _maybe_ something would have made it up to your brain, that you're not better than anyone else. You can't just go around messing with girls feelings you know? That shit hurts and I will not be a fool to put up with it! Go try being a dirty slim-ball with some Slytherin girls; maybe they will be slutty enough for you." She seemed like she could go on forever talking about how much of an awful person he was. He even thought she was going to for a while but once he noticed her pause it was his chance to step in.

"Me?!" he couldn't believe she had the guts to say anything remotely close to what was coming out of her mouth. "Excuse _me_ angel, but you're the one cheating on your boyfriend! He's the perfect cover for you while you're around your frilly, little friends but in secret you love shagging me just for the hell of it, yeah? Are you liking the thrill rides of the dark side?" he leaned in close to her face without touching any part of her. He was so close that he was breathing in her ear and he could feel the light breeze from her caressing his cheek. "Rides over mud-blood." Draco stormed past her without another thought.

He headed to the only place he could, his dorm room in the Eighth Year Tower. The angst within him clawed at his skin and itched to be released. When he got to his room he didn't know what to do; he thrashed his arms around like a mad man knocking lamps, cards, books, and any object that sat on top of a table. He finally knocked the tables over with it and threw his small end table that stood next his bed across the room. It banged against the door that had started open. He froze as he saw Blaise standing there wide-eyed. He didn't care though, his body went back into fury and next he was ripping the bedding of his bed with the pillows being tossed around and then he suddenly had his arms being restrained behind him. "Let me go!" he yelled. Blaise's grip on him only tightened.

"What the hell mate?!" Blaise struggled to hold him still. He tried to turn his friend around and look him in the eye but his efforts were useless. Draco was fighting back and next thing Blaise knew he was being punch in the face. He swung Malfoy around completely and laid his fist into his jaw. The blonde stumbled back and stared, mouth dripping blood, his body streaming sweat, stinging his eye as it ran down his forehead, all he felt was utter defeat and exhaustion. "Are you gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?" Blaise's voice was deep and calm but still he sounded as if he was out of breath.

Draco wiped the back of his arm across his mouth rubbing the blood from his face to his bare arm. He looked at it unsurprised by the blood and took a seat on his bed that had been stripped of its sheets. "I fucked up."

Blaise chuckled, "You fucked up so you decided to take it out on a lamp and few tables?" He sat down on his own bed that was just across from Draco's. He looked closely at his friend, "What'd you do?"

Draco sighed and began telling Blaise everything that had happened in the last week. As he was telling him he noticed how all of this drama had been unleashed in such a short time. "She must have seen Astoria kiss me back in Hogsmeade and that's why she blew up on me. I didn't take it so well, you know me. I kind of lashed out on my own also, I… I called her mud-blood, like before." He looked to the ground as he finished his part.

Blaise didn't say anything for a while but when he finally did, "You know it's not about blood anymore don't you?" Draco looked up. "That part of us is in the past Draco. No one gives a shit if your half blood, mud-blood, or full blood. Voldemort is gone. Your father is locked up and is not getting out anytime soon." He got up and walked over to his friend and sat beside him resting his hand on his shoulder. "You're my best mate, do you honestly think I care who you're shagging?" he laughed. "I don't care who you're dating either. Listen, Hermione… she's hot. She's hot as hell if there is one. She's got brains just like you. If it wasn't for our fucked up past I would've told you before, you two were perfect for each other from the beginning."

Draco let a small smile play on his face. Blaise was right, blood didn't matter. He didn't know why he was so worried about anyone disapproving, what was there to disapprove of? Hermione was everything he had ever thought he wanted. His smiled faded and his head retrieved to its position in between his hands facing the floor as he sighed, "It's a little too late."

"It's never too late. Never." Blaise stood and pointed to the door with the outmost serious face as marched in place. Draco laughed and thought about how ridiculous this guy could be sometimes.

Draco stood up and took a step towards him, "I love you man." He hugged his friend in a manly manner while Blaise patted him on the back as he hugged him back and said, "Go get the girl."

* * *

**A/N: The reviews were a little short in numbers on the last chapter but I wanted to post the new anyway because I couldn't wait to get it up. Please, Please, Please, leave a short/medium/long review any kind of review you want on the story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the bit of Draco and Blaise's bromance that your able to see. Do you like this side of Draco and Blaise? How do you feel about Dramione's feelings finally being told to someone that cares about them? Go ahead and even predict what you think is going to happen, those are my favorite reviews to read! If you have anything that you're dying to see happen, write it in a review, and I'll see what I can do xD Thank you for reading! And enjoy readers! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: The Astronomy Tower

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or contents.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language and sexual content. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 **_The Astronomy Tower_

Draco, still sweating from his brawl with Blaise, ran as fast as he could back up the Tower. New sweat formed at the back of his neck and ran down his spine. He could have cared less about his sweat or anything else. All he was focused on was getting to Hermione. He could feel his legs going numb from his constant pace up the stairs but even that wasn't going to slow him down. When he finally reached the top floor he came just outside the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, this time instead of Ginny he found Harry.

"Are you lost Malfoy?" he said. Harry's hair seemed to be blacker than ever and his glasses were a bit crooked. His scar, Draco noticed, was almost barely visible.

"No, I'm looking for Hermione, have you seen her?" He didn't have the energy to make up a lie to fool Harry of his true intentions but at this point he didn't care who knew.

"I think she's in the Astronomy Tower, what do you need her for?" Harry's sarcastic tone was gone and replaced by pure curiosity.

Draco spun on his heal and turned back down to the stairs ignoring Harry behind him. He thought he had heard the boy call his name but he wasn't interested in turning back around to listen to Harry question him, he didn't have the time.

He considered the fact that his legs might fall off in the process of running and what he would do if they had, _I'd crawl to her_ he thought. The Astronomy Tower was on the complete opposite side of the castle; it would be a long crawl.

He past several of his friends that were up late strolling around the halls and some even tried to stop him to chat but he'd just push through them and quickly apologize for his rudeness. He ran past the Great Hall and heard his name from a fragile female voice. He stopped abruptly and turned around in hopes of Hermione, but it wasn't her.

Astoria's bright green eyes shimmered under the moonlight that snuck in through the window to her left. Her usual long, bouncy, dark hair was tied up into a loose bun with a few strands of hair that fell into her face. She was wearing a short navy dress that hit her mid-thighs. Her bust was protruding through the top and Draco quickly spotted the green lacy top to her bra. She wore black flats instead of heals which surprised him. She looked plain yet slutty yet pretty. He walked over to her and stood before her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked with a faint smile. Draco hadn't seen her since the Three Broomsticks when she had kissed him and he had to tell her that he wasn't interested.

"The Astronomy Tower, I'm trying to find Hermione," he explained.

"Hermione?" Astoria's face formed a wrinkle in her forehead like she had come to the conclusion of something. "That's why, isn't it?" When Draco didn't reply she just nodded, "She's a good person."

His jaw dropped. Well not literally but he thought it almost did. "You're not mad?" he asked.

"Why would I be mad Draco? Yes, I like you, but I want you to be happy and if she does that then by all means, be with her. I've heard great things about that girl and she's insanely pretty." She put her hand on his arm in reassurance, "She's one lucky girl." Astoria gave him a weak smile and brushed past him.

He wasn't expecting that from her at all. He thought if anything he would have had an argument with her about why she wasn't good enough for him. Most girls acted that way to him and weren't exactly happy for the other girl he chose. Except he wasn't choosing Hermione, he didn't need to. She was already everything he wanted and more, he just needed her to believe him.

Oo*oO

Hermione fiddled with her long, light brown hair on top of the Astronomy Tower. She was sitting against a wall looking down at the new quidditch post. She thought about how much she hated to fly but she loved the new post. It was bigger and had more sitting area around it. She loved watching the matches even though her friends got hurt quite a bit. It was one of the few things that ever made her happy anymore. McGonagall had let the eighth years participate in the games with the other years. Every week she went to watch Harry, Ron, and Ginny play against the other houses. She would sit alone and stand up to cheer alone but she liked it that way. She loved supporting her friends, even when it was by herself.

She thought about her parents and how Ginny had said that they would figure something out. The four of them had gotten together earlier in the day to try to come up with some ideas, no such luck though. None of them could think of a spell powerful enough to break her memory charm. They had even gone to see the head mistress but she hadn't a clue either. Memory charms were very difficult to mend. She remembered her mother's cooking and her father's jokes and how neither was quite substantial. Her mother burnt everything she touched and often needed assistance but her strawberry shortcakes were to die for. Her father's jokes were the type to be so stupid you had to laugh, it was almost impossible not to. She remembered the jokes he told that she hadn't laughed at and now she wish she had.

She thought about Draco, just Draco, nothing unparticular. She thought about his blonde hair that laid on his forehead and then his eyes, his grey eyes that would bore into hers. She always thought that when they were together they're eyes were in an unbreakable connection. She loved to stare into them and get lost. Next she thought about his cheekbones and how perfect they were to touch. And then his mouth, how perfect it was to kiss. The way he would smirk with them whether it was a sarcastic comment or a sexy, snarky one.

Then her thoughts shifted from his beautiful being to his scary truth. He hadn't liked her not even in the beginning. He was the same boy he was when he first wore the dark mark. He was mean, rude, and unforgivable. He had played her just to take her virginity and own it like a piece of treasure. He and Astoria were probably perfect for each other and why should she get in the way of that? She was nothing to him and Astoria was his type. Just as mean, just as rude, and just as unforgivable. She didn't want anything to do with either of them. She hated them, both of them. She had only spent a couple of days with Draco surely he would be easy to get over. She remembered how quickly she got over Ron and thought maybe she could do the same with Draco. Except Draco wasn't Ron. He may have been all these terrible things but he was also sweet, sensitive, and misunderstood. He could be vulnerable; he _had_ been with her, that night that they were together. She clutched her knees and began to weep into them.

Oo*oO

Draco was so close to the top of the Astronomy Tower he could already sense her presence. His heart began to flutter against his chest. His stomach tickled his gut inside and he suddenly became an extreme nervous wreck. He reached the top while tripping over the final step. He quickly got up to his feet and slowly walked in seeing a dark figure huddled into a ball against a stone wall. Her position reminded him of the first time they kissed. He had caught her in McGonagall's classroom huddled in a ball crying much like she was now. His heart slowed and his stomach knotted itself into its own ball. This encounter wasn't going to be like the last and he knew it. This time it was his own doing.

"Hermione…" he walked closer to her and stopped a few feet away. His voice was low and calm and he thought maybe she hadn't heard him but her head slowly lifted itself from her knees. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were soaked with tears. His heart broke in that very moment.

Hermione slowly got to her feet and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She sniffled a little before she spoke, "How did you find me?"

He reached out to hold her, "I will always find you."

She didn't seem to hesitate; she curled herself into his arms and cried into his chest. He could feel her tears soaked into his dark grey t-shirt and he wished he could do something, anything to make her stop crying. He just couldn't think of anything.

Draco had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other stroking the back of her hair. He wanted to cry with her now but he also wanted to be strong for her, it was the least he could do after everything he's done.

After a few moments of standing there and holding on to each other they finally sat down against the wall in silence. He put his arm around her and she sunk into him. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours but in reality were only minutes. During these minutes his head seared into several thoughts about her. He thought about the way her hair felt against his skin. It tickled and he always thought there might have been a bug crawling its way up his arm or something. But when he'd realize it was only her, he'd smile. He thought about the brown speckles that filled her eyes and covered his dreams. Her lips were always soft and moist under his and he loved when his met with them. He wished for just a moment that they could meet again.

He then thought about why they were here; about why she was here. Why she was here, crying in his arms, because of him. How he'd been treating her all this time. He had tried so hard to convince her to be with him and when she finally did he had left her and ignored her. He thought about how she must have felt when she saw Astoria kiss him. But then again, he knew exactly how it felt. He had watched Weasley kiss her for a year.

Finally Draco broke the silence, "I am so sorry Hermione." She looked up at him but said nothing. "You don't understand how much it hurts to see you like this and I'm aware that a lot of it is my doing. I know you saw me and Astoria…" he trailed off not sure how to word his explanation.

She sat up, "I understand Draco. She's pretty, smart, snarky, Slytherin, she's perfect for you. I know."

"No, you don't know." He saw her face shift into a confusion state. "You're perfect for me."

"But Astoria?" she began.

"But nothing. It was nothing. I promise you that. She kissed me and I pushed her away. You must've only stayed for the kissing part. I told her I couldn't be anything like that with her." He waited patiently for her reply. It felt like she was taking forever to decide if she should believe him or not.

She sighed and dropped her head, "You left me…"

Draco felt something like a dagger plunged into his heart and he thought he was going to choke up blood. He hadn't realized how hard this conversation was actually going to be with her. "I know it seems hard to believe or even cliché but I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" he thought she could have yelled but her voice was still soft and calm.

"From this and everything that it comes with," he lifted his left arm to show her his lightened mark that was still covered in black and purple bruises. The mark seemed to almost not be there but you could tell if you looked hard enough. He saw more tears form in her eyes and he pulled his arm back. "I felt myself falling in love with you and once I do that Hermione there's no going back."

She pulled out his arm again and softly caressed the bruises that hid the mark, "I don't wanna go back Draco." Her hand slowly found his face and she cupped the left side of it with her right hand and pulled him down to her before she lightly brushed her lips against his.

Draco felt the softness of her lips but didn't press into them. He let them brush against his before he laid a kiss upon the corner of her mouth. He gazed into her eyes and whispered, "I am completely and utterly sorry. You don't even know."

She leaned into him and kissed his jaw line and whispered back, "I know." She then kissed his neck and his collar bone. He knew that she could feel him shiver under her lips. He held her shoulder and pulled her closer into him. Her head seemed to be buried into his neck and he kissed her shoulders while brushing his hand down her sides and to her waist.

He remembered the shorts she was wearing and how good they looked on her when he first saw her outside the Gryffindor Tower. His hand moved from her waist to her thigh and his fingers slowly found their way under her shorts.

He didn't think things were going to go this far but he wasn't going to complain. He had expected a fight. He thought he was going to have to force her to listen to him and force her to understand. But she already understood, she was already yearning to be held by him and to be kissed by him and he wasn't going to tell her no.

Hermione pulled away from him but not too far that he had to retrieve his hand. He watched as she took her time taking off her red, slim top. The moon light danced across her breast and her stomach. He looked at her intently and as did she. She spoke clearly in a soft voice, "Make love to me Draco and be there when I wake up."

At this he did retrieve his hand and cupped her face in it instead. He brought himself up onto his knees as she was and kissed her. The kiss seared through his veins and he knew she could feel it too. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of head and he tangled his fingers into her hair. He thought about how long it had gotten since last year and how much he loved it. He felt her hands touch his arm and move up to his neck. They intertwined themselves and he gently laid her back on the hard stone ground. She didn't complain about the floor but he wished she had had something soft to lie on.

He balanced on his elbow while he hovered over her so that he wouldn't crush her. His lips found hers again and he poured every ounce of passion he had felt for her into the kiss. His free hand found its way back to her shorts and inside them. He rubbed her slowly and gently but still in a playful manner. He could feel her starting to become wet underneath him. He gently pushed two of his fingers inside her and he heard her let out a gasp and put an arch in her back as the first entrance of the night was made.

She was now extremely wet around his fingers. She had lifted her head off the ground and grabbed his arm forcing him to stop touching her. She pulled his grey t-shirt up and over his head. She traced along his collar bone and down his chest with her index finger and finally reached his belt. She unbuckled it and tug at his jeans.

Seeing what she was trying to do, he helped her take off his pants along with the pair of briefs he was wearing. He watched her lie back down as he pulled off her shorts. He paused and stared at her.

She noticed his hesitation and looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"Are you wearing a thong?" he asked and couldn't help but smirk down at her.

She giggled under him, "Just take them off will ya?"

He obliged and took her lacy black and gold thong from her body and flung them to his right. He looked at her again and she smiled. "You are beautiful," he said and smiled back.

She pushed herself up and against him closely and wrapped her arms around his head pulling him into her as she kissed him fervourously. His length was hard and pushing against her naked private. The unintentionally tease seemed to drive her crazy and she became even more moist than she was before. He smiled into her kiss while he reached for his length and pushed it inside her. Her grips on him tighten as he slowly pulls in and out of her. He held her gently in return of her tight grip and he thrust his hips into a slow circular movement.

Her sudden moan made him tighten inside her. Her sound was beautiful and sexy and had turned him on completely. He was surprised when she pushed against his shoulders forcing him off. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. He felt her slide herself around his dick and pressed her palms against his chest. He lied back and felt her begin to move her hips up and down. His heart started to pound as she started to move left and right and motions he never knew a girl could do. Her hips moved in a constant motion around and around him and he felt like he was going to explode. He could feel her juices drip around his length and run down his legs. She was moaning on top of him and throwing her head back in pleasure.

He was trying his hardest not to cum because he didn't want her to stop. He wanted her to ride him for as long as she could. She had fallen into him and lied against him as she moved her hips in slower circles. Her head rested just above his shoulders and her hair brushed against his chest. She turned her head in order to face him and laid a kiss against cheek.

He gripped her thighs as she rode and moved them to grip her bum. Everything had been so gentle and yet so pleasuring. _So this is what making love feels like, _he thought.

Hermione had whispered something in his ear but he didn't catch it. It didn't matter because she kept repeating it. "Cum. Cum Draco, cum into me. Make love to me and cum." He didn't disappoint, because as soon as the last sentence escaped her mouth his body grew hot and intense. He felt his length tingle and his favorite burning sensation ran through it as his white, creamy, substance filled her and she let out a final moan.

She slid off of him and fell on her back beside him. She panted like she was out of breath and fought to say the words, "That was…"

"Amazing," he had finished for her.

She turned on her side and faced him. He turned his head and looked at her with wandering eyes.

"I want you to be there when I wake up."

He reached for her hand, "I will, I promise." He sat up and began to pull on his briefs.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

He smiled at her and touched the back of her head, "You don't really want to sleep up here do you?" and with that he kissed her forehead and then reached for his jeans.

"Where are we going?"

"Blaise is spending the night with Daphne; you can sleep with me tonight." He looked over and saw her shorts and reached for them. "That is if you want to, of course." He said as he handed her shorts to her.

She smiled and took her shorts from him, "What about…"

Draco cut her off, "Your thong?" He held them up with his fingers above her head teasingly. "I think I'll hang on to them." He smirked and put the thong in his pocket.

Hermione squealed, "Draco!" she giggled and reached for his pocket.

Draco quickly stood up so that he was out of her reach. "Come to bed with me."

She smiled and stood up looking for her top. She had put on her shorts without her thong and it was soon followed by her putting on her shirt. As soon as she was done she grabbed Draco's hand and they left the Astronomy Tower together.

Oo*oO

Draco lied under his duvet with Hermione cuddled in his arms. He had never felt so exhausted from one day before. He was pretty sure he smelled and not of something good. But the girl in his arms didn't seem to care. He wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep yet but he had wanted to ask her something and it couldn't wait. "Hermione?" he questioned to see if she was asleep yet. He heard a soft "huh?" escape her lips. "What about you and Weasley?" He felt her shift and lift from his side. Her head was now prompt up and was looking at him intently.

"There is no me and him," she said.

His head rose from the pillow, "What?"

"We've broke up."

He didn't reply, he threw himself over her and kissed her until she was wrapping her whole body around him.

* * *

**A/N: Here you are guys! A lot of you have been dying for these two to just get over themselves and be together. So I think you enjoyed this chapter! How bout a friendly review telling me about damn time! Or tell me whatever you thought of it:P Just please leave a review because those are what really keep me going and make me want to update as soon as possible! It's my last week of summer so I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done. The more reviews it gets the faster I update, hint hint:) **

**You guys are awesome by the way! xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8 The big boom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any contents. All rights reserved to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **_The big boom_

Hermione and Draco have been inseparable ever since their night in the Astronomy Tower that had been months ago. Time had flown by and not once did they ever get tired of each other. They sat together in every class they had and even found a way to sit together at meals. None of Draco's friends had said anything negative towards Hermione or their relationship. Hermione's friends on the other hand hadn't been so favorable on the subject.

"You're dating Malfoy?!" Ron had shouted. "Don't get me wrong Hermione; I want you to be happy but Malfoy?"

Harry nudged Ron's elbow who jumped in response. "Seriously Hermione, you don't need to lower yourself just to have a boyfriend. You can't be that desperate."

She was appalled and looked at her friends in disbelief, "I am _not_ desperate and I _am_ happy!" She looked at Ginny for help but she just frowned and shrugged her shoulders. There was not much to do or say to change these boys' minds on the manner of Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked at Hermione and tried to be open minded, more than Ron anyway. "You're serious?"

"I am," she said confidently.

"Well okay then," he replied matter of factly.

Ron's face turned red and his eyebrows shot up, "Okay! Okay? You're just going to let her date Malfoy?"

"I can't let her do anything Ron, that's not up to me. If that's who she wants to be with then so be it…"

Hermione smiled at him, "Thank you Harry."

"Well I'm not!" Ron almost screamed the words at his friends. He got up from where he was sitting and pulled Hermione's arm into a corner. "I know I wasn't the best one for you Hermione but I was sure as hell better than Malfoy," he tried to whisper the words but his anger made them louder than he meant.

Hermione looked down at her feet and shuffled them, "He's been wonderful" she whispered. She looked up at her ex-boyfriend whose face said it all. He was heartbroken. It was obvious he still loved her. After all he had wanted to keep trying in their relationship; it was her that wanted to end it completely.

When he finally spoke she wished he hadn't, "I can't even look at you." Ron Weasley turned on his heel and walked away from the only girl he ever loved.

Hermione hasn't spoken to Ron since that day and any time she was with Ginny and Harry, Ron would avoid them. Draco tried to comfort her about him and he even tried speaking to Ron but it was hopeless.

Graduation was around the corner and she couldn't keep stressing about Ron. Her last finals were coming up and this was make it or break it. In a few weeks they would all be on their own and would probably never see each other again. She needed to stay focus, pass with flying colors so that she could get into law and revolutionize the Ministry of Magic. She was going to make a change and she needed to graduate in order to get even close to it.

For the past two week she'd been trying to divide her time between studies and Draco but it was harder than she thought. Every time she could finally pull her head out of a book Draco had quidditch practice and whenever he didn't McGonagall had prepared her study packets to complete.

Draco had asked her earlier today to meet up in the Great Hall for dinner but Professor Slughorn had asked her to come back to class to get some extra help. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she figured that she'd been studying this potion for the past week and if it wasn't nailed into her head by now it never would be.

She walked through the corridors finally coming to the entrance of the Great Hall and immediately saw Draco. She rushed to his side taking a seat beside him and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Well hello," he smiled at her and offered her an apple. She declined by waving it away and set her books on the table. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Good actually, I've gotten a lot of work done but Slughorn is pushing this new potion on me like crazy and I think I might stop by his room after dinner. Oh! And Sprout has a new plant she wants me to look at with Neville and ugh! I can't forget to get that report in to McGonagall before midnight!" She paused to catch her breath but Draco cut in to stop her rambling which was to her relief.

Draco laughed, "Slow down would ya!" He put one arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "You have time babe. Take a break and eat something." He again offered her an apple which this time she took. He watched her as she bit into the apple and a smile played on her face as she lowered it. She laughed as she chewed while he gazed at her.

Hermione finished the apple and Draco seemed to finish most of the food he had in front of him. She noticed that in the last few minutes he seemed distracted. "Is something wrong hun?"

Draco looked up from his empty plate and stared blankly at her, "My mother is coming to graduation."

She smiled, "That's great!" She saw his frown deepen and his head drop back to his plate. "Isn't it?" she asked.

She heard him take a deep breath and say, "I haven't exactly told her… about us."

"Oh… well why not?"

He felt a sudden guilt wash over him, "I don't know.

"Oh…" she said again and trailed off the topic. She reached for her books as she stood up. "I should get to Slughorn's."

"Hermione," he reached for her but she had already gotten up and walked out of the Great Hall without another word.

Oo*oO

Draco was walking back to his dorm while his head pounded against his skull. The past few months have been flawless and yet he never even plucked up the courage to tell his mother about the person who had made it so flawless. He felt ashamed of himself and probably would've reacted the same way as Hermione had if the roles were reversed. He wasn't exactly sure what was holding him back, whether it was his mother's true reaction or the thought of later dealing with his father. His friends had completely accepted Hermione but his family was a different story. They weren't the ones growing up in a messed up world where the line between pure bloods and mud-bloods was brainwashed into your head as something wrong; no, they _were _the brainwashers. He thought maybe his mother would come around since she did seem to be more open minded than most pure blood women. But she wasn't his only family no matter how much he wished she was. He still had his father who was in prison and aunts and uncles and cousins and even his grandparents who were very traditional and old fashioned. The thought of bringing Hermione home to meet them all had crossed his mind multiple times and each time he dismissed it as fast as it had come.

He arrived to his room and saw that Blaise must've been out because the dorm was empty. He sat down on his bed and lied back against the head board. He knew he had to come up with something and it had to be soon.

Oo*oO

Hermione was sitting in her Common Room with Ginny while Ginny finished practicing a spell for McGonagall. "I can't believe he hasn't told his mother! If I could tell my parents, I would have a long time ago!" she finally said to her.

Ginny looked up her and lowered her wand. "But it's not the same is it Hermione? Your parents are muggles and yeah maybe they may know a little about cocky pure bloods but they wouldn't understand what it actually means. Draco's parents are different. They're the ones who raised him to be some cocky bastard and convinced him to take the mark and blah blah blah. He's probably scared and I don't blame him. To older wizards especially older _pure _blood wizards it's not right, the two of you being together."

Hermione sighed, "I hate when you're right." She got up and ruffled her skirt down, "I'm going to go apologize."

Ginny smiled and picked up her wand again.

Oo*oO

Draco heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw Hermione standing there still in her school uniform. Her skirt that fell just above her knees and her white button down with the red and gold tie along with the black cardigan she wore that bared the Gryffindor crest. Her hair curled down her shoulders today which he liked. Sometimes it wasn't exactly curly or straight, it just sort of sat on her head but he didn't mind that either. She smiled at him and whispered what sounded like an apology and when her voice cracked it grew louder and he could hear perfectly, it was an apology.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted before Draco; I didn't realize how hard it would be for you until someone reminded me of what kind of world we used to live in." She had said to him.

"No, don't be. I plan on telling her, I promise." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room and kissed her. She walked forward as she kissed him back and they both fell back on to the bed intertwined in each other's arms.

Oo*oO

The morning of graduation was a busy one and Draco was preparing himself in the bathroom. Once he was finished he looked in the mirror and saw the boy he once was for just a brief moment. He fixed his green tie and now saw the grown up man that stood before him. He couldn't believe he had made it thus far. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do after today or what he was going to become in the real world outside of Hogwarts. The past months had been hard in the beginning but he was ultimately glad he had come back for an eighth year. He had grown up a lot and the other students around him seemed to get over the fact that he used to be a death-eater. The whole school in fact had become very Slytherin friendly. They were no longer the hated house and everyone started to associate with one another. The only problem he thought of now was that when he left here and went out into the wizarding world with all the other adults, the ones who remember what it was like and have a burning passion of hatred for either death eaters or mud-bloods, they would judge him and Hermione and ruin everything.

He exited the bathroom and entered his room where he found Blaise and Daphne standing around. Daphne was adjusting her boyfriend's tie while he gazed down at her. "Get a room," Draco joked with a smirk on his face to play along.

Blaise turned his neck to see Draco and smiled, "Well we had one until you rudely interrupted."

Daphne playfully hit his arm, "Blaise!" She flattened his tie down for him, "We weren't doing anything Draco. Are you ready for today? Where is Hermione?"

He coughed to clear his throat, "Yeah, I think she's probably still upstairs getting ready." He looked over his friends and saw that Blaise's suit was very much like his own. Both boys wore a dark black suit with a black button down and sharp green tie. Daphne wore a white dress that had a green ribbon that perfectly matched the boys' ties wrapped around her waist. She looked almost a foot taller with her enormous white high heels that went with her dress. He thought she looked beautiful and Blaise must be going crazy for her at the moment.

"You look dashing Draco," she smiled at him and picked up her purse as a hint that they should get going.

"Thank you, you look beautiful Daph." He patted his mate Blaise on the shoulder who smiled and agreed as he took his girlfriend's hand. The three of them walked out and met up with the other Slytherins in the Common Room who were running ramped trying to find extra ties or make up brushes.

When McGonagall finally came into the room to tell the kids it was time to line up, Draco suddenly became very nervous. He was dying to see Hermione and take comfort in her and have her hold him and tell him everything would be okay. He wanted her to tell him that nothing would change after today. They would still be together and they would still be perfect. He needed to hear her voice.

Draco walked with his friends outside of the building. The graduation was being held in a large green field just near the lake. There was a big stage set up with the lake being directly on its right. There seemed to be hundreds of rows of seating. The first hundred were destined for Hogwarts students while the rest belonged to the family and friends. He rushed his eyes over the crowds that were forming around the chairs. He saw a giant group of students that were obviously the Ravenclaw graduates and next to them were the Hufflepuffs and finally the Gryffindors. He scanned the red blur of people for her but he couldn't find her. McGonagall was pushing students in the right direction and rushing them to their seats before she walked up the steps to the stage. He sat down with his fellow classmates and turned to look into the crowd of families. He only had his mother here for him but he found her right away. Her hair was pinned up and she was wearing a long sleeve black dress that flushed her face. He could see that she had been crying before she had gotten here and he wished he could say something to her anything just to make sure she was alright. She smiled at him and he returned one as well before facing forward as McGonagall started her speech.

"Hello my graduates," she started with a thin but happy smile on her face. "I have watched each of you grow into such striking young adults and I am immensely proud of you all. We've been through a war together as a school and each of you showed an outmost amount of courage and strength and for those who were lost in that war they will be remembered here today." She went on to list all the names of the students who were meant to graduate today but had passed away that unfaithful night. When she finished she jumped into another speech about the students who were and again how proud she was of them all.

Draco listened to his head mistress intensely and started to clench his fists at his sides. His palms were sweating but he didn't quite understand why he was so nervous. After the ceremony he had to find Hermione. And talk to his mum. And tell his mum about Hermione. He wasn't ready for that conversation. He had thought about sending her a letter explaining it all but that just didn't seem right. So he waited until today but now he wished he had written the letter.

"I will now read off each student's name and they will have to walk up to the stage and accept their graduating letters." She read off the first of the names and a small petite Ravenclaw girl walked slowly towards the elderly woman. One by one a Hogwarts student reached her and accepted a letter that looked much like the one they received when they were just eleven years old and were being told that they were accepted into the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Hermione Granger," the name rang in his ears and his heart jumped as he anxiously waited for the girl to get up and walk to the stage. When he finally saw her emerge he smiled and relaxed his shoulders in his seat. She was beautiful, purely beautiful. She was wearing a red dress that hit her mid-thigh and had thin spaghetti straps. Her hair had never bounced so much before; the curls were tight and fell just below her shoulders. She had on a pair of tall black high heels that made her curves stand out to him. He traced the curve from under her shoulder down to the bottom of her thighs. Her legs seemed to be miles long and he was yearning to have them wrapped around him again.

Hermione was stepping down from the stage and Draco saw her look up and smile at him. It was all he needed. He knew he could do this. Now he just couldn't wait for McGonagall to call his name and for this whole thing to be over with so that he could tell his mother everything about the girl he was truly falling in love with.

The time finally came and McGonagall called out, "Draco Malfoy."

He rose from where he sat and looked back at his mother who shed a couple tears and nodded towards him. He looked back to the stage where McGonagall was waiting for him. He headed up the steps and stopped in front of her. "Congratulations Malfoy, I am honored to have you apart of this class and am truly proud of far you have come in all of this." He smiled at her, thanked her, and shook her hand while accepting his letter.

Oo*oO

McGonagall dismissed all those that attended and allowed all the students who graduated to be led by Hagrid for the very last time to the boats. The sun was going down so the lamps on the boats had already been lit. Draco got on a boat with Blaise, Daphne, Adrian, and Pansy and they left the Hogwarts land to go back to the trains. The whole thing reminded him of his very first year at Hogwarts and he supposed that's exactly what it was supposed to be. The whole thing was pretty poetic and symbolic he thought.

After the train ride back to the platform in London Draco got off looking for Hermione but again couldn't seem to find her. Instead he heard his name being shouted from behind him, "Draco! Draco!" Astoria ran up to him smiling her big famous pearly whites, "Have you heard?"

He was confused, "heard what?"

"Our mums are taking us on a Holiday to our family lake house. My mum invited you and your mum. And Blaise because of Daphne. It's going to be great! Don't you think?"

A holiday? With Astoria and her family? Why in the world would his mother agree to stay at the lake house with them? She doesn't even talk to anyone; hell she doesn't talk at all unless it's to say how much she loves her son or how proud she is. The whole thing made no sense to him whatsoever. "Oh, Uhm. Yeah it sounds awesome. But have you seen Hermione?"

Astoria looked around quickly, "Not since we got off the boats, no. I'm sorry." She gave him a shrugged and muttered a goodbye as she skipped off.

He turned around and saw his mother waiting for him. She already had a cart with all of his belongings with her. "Hey mum," he said to her as he hugged her.

She hugged him tightly and stroked the back of his hair, "Oh my son, my grown up son. I am so proud of you my dear."

"Thanks mum," he smiled.

She linked her arm in his and apparated them and his belongings to their home in a village just outside Diagon Alley. The first thing he saw was Tasiam making dinner in the kitchen. The smell of sweet potatoes hit him and he sighed in pleasure of the familiar scent. He looked over at his mother who smiled and grabbed his hand, "We should talk."

He motioned for them to both sit at the dining table, "We should mum, and I've got something to tell you." His nerves bundled together under his skin.

"Yes, and you can. But I have something to tell you first."

"What is it?" He was truly curious at what it was his mother wanted to tell him, not much happened in their lives except for the drama with his father… _Oh no_ he thought. _Please do not tell me my father was released from prison._ His heart started to race.

"You're getting married!"

* * *

**A/N:** First off, Thank you guys for being so patient! For the past month my thoughts have kind of been jumbled together and at first I knew exactly what I wanted for this story, but uhm. no. PLOT TWIST. Everyone loves a good plot twist, right?:P If you haven't noticed I did change the title of the story from "The 8th Year" to "Beyond Hogwarts". I've decided to take the story a little further than I had originally planned. I've probably re-written this chapter about 3 1/2 times. I do apologize if you find any errors in the writing. I proof read very quickly as soon as I was done with the whole thing because I just couldn't wait. I will try to fix any in a few days. But I've already started the next chapter. It may take awhile just because my senior year of high school just started and I have a lot to figure out in my own life at the moment. so WOOHOO! For all the seniors out there this year! Good luck, and lets make it a good one. Please leave a review and predictions of what you think is going to happen, you know those are my favorites! Thanks guys! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9 Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content. All rights reserved for J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **_Happily ever after_

Draco tried to choke the words out of his mouth; they sounded chopped up and frightened, "Married?" He started to panic, his head began to swarm with thoughts that overwhelmed his brain and the thoughts became unclear. "You've got to be kidding mother, surely?"

Narcissa brushed her hand against his shoulder in comfort, "Of course not darling. Now I know it's all too exciting and perhaps a little overwhelming but everything will fall into place and you will have the life you truly deserve my boy." She gave him a reassuring smile and got up from the table to strut in front of a mirror across the room in an attempt to fix a strand of hair that had fallen in her face.

He stood up as well and turned to face his mother. "A little? Mother this is absurd!" his tone sounded a bit harsher that he had meant for it to. But his mother was being absolutely crazy, insane even. He suddenly wondered what had happened to her while he was gone; she certainly has changed and whether it was for the better, Draco didn't know.

She whipped her head around at his tone and her anger showed clear as day on her face. "Excuse me, what did you say to me?"

The words rushed to his mouth without his brain even acknowledging that he was going to say them, "I can't get married mum; I have a girlfriend!" He regretted saying it as soon it left his lips. This is not the way he wanted to tell him mum about Hermione. But it was too late and his mother's face went into confusion with her eyebrows shot up and her mouth forming a perfect circle as she said, "Oh?" in a curious way. "And who might that be?" she continued.

He bit his lip debating on how he wanted to approach the name. In this moment he was truly worried of how his mother was going to react. "Well?" he heard her say. She wasn't going to let this go, she wanted a name. The name he said wasn't the name he was meaning to say. He blurted a girl's name without even thinking about the consequences or how he would back it up. "Astoria. Astoria Greengrass."

His mother's lips curled into a smile, "Perfect!" She rushed over to scribble on some parchment.

"What?" he said in utter confusion.

She lifted her head from what she was writing, "I've been spending quite a decent about of time with Mrs. Greengrass these past few months and we had agreed on the marriage between you and Astoria. It is perfect Draco. Her family is very wealthy and they have a good name among a lot of pure bloods. And if she's already your girlfriend then there is no collateral damage of breaking some other girl's heart.

Did she just really just refer to Hermione as collateral damage, even without realizing it? This was not going as he had thought it was. Arranged marriages were usually with a family you've never heard of before. Not someone you went to school with. "You want me to marry Astoria?"

Narcissa finished her writing and sent the letter off with an owl that had been sitting in the kitchen window sill. When she walked back over to her son she caressed his cheek and said, "Your father left us nothing. Not even a good name to play on society. Marrying into the Greengrass's could save this family's name, along with binding our futures. If the others see that even a good family as theirs could have anything to do with us, maybe we won't be seen as the outcasts any longer. Do you understand?" Her smile was faint and her plead was written across her forehead. She was begging him to go through with this.

"I understand mother." He placed a light kiss upon her cheek and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. He took a seat at his desk near the window and took out a sheet of parchment and began writing.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I will forever regret writing this letter. I'm sorry to say that my mother has arranged for Astoria and I to be married, I cannot refuse her. My father is in prison and as of now my family's name is ruined and my mother's heart is broken. If I don't do this for her it could destroy her. Please know that I will always want you. I wish I could fight this, for you my love. But some things are greater than even us and are out of our control. I will never forget this past year with you. It was the best year of my life. You will always be the love of my life Hermione Granger. That's right, I love you. And I will never stop loving you. Please understand._

_With all my love, Draco_

He folded the parchment and slid it into an envelope as he whistled for an owl on the outside. A small owl with grey specks all along its white feathers flew into his window. He rolled up the envelope and tied it to the bird's foot whispering her name. The owl flew away into the sky and he watched it until it was completely out of his view and as it disappeared, his heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces.

The next morning Draco woke up to find Tasiam cleaning off the dining table of the breakfast plates. In the living room he found his mother lounging with who he presumed to be Mrs. Greengrass. She had short auburn hair that burned straight around her high cheek bones that just happened to be covered in a light shade of pink blush. Next to her was Astoria, who immediately locked eyes with him, and on another chair sat Draco's grandmother.

The ladies didn't seem to notice him but Astoria wasn't too deep into the conversation to not get up and greet him. As she did she motioned for them to exit the room. Her voice was urgent and unsteady, "You could have told me we were dating!"

Draco had almost forgotten that he had told his mother that Astoria and he have been dating for the past year. He rushed to find words, "I'm sorry, I panicked when she told me about this whole thing. I told her I had a girlfriend and I couldn't tell her the truth, I just couldn't." He dropped his head to his knees in shame.

"She doesn't know, does she? Hermione I mean."

"I wrote to her last night."

Astoria bit her lip and then her eyes shot at him when she realized what he meant, "You mean you're going through with this?"

"I have to Astoria." He looked at her in complete and an outmost defeat.

She tried to smile but she couldn't, "You know, when I imagined us together Draco, I always imagined it would be both of our decisions." She walked back to the living room and sat beside her mother.

He was left standing there, blank, not knowing what to think. He heard his mother call his name and so he also went into the room where all the ladies were chatting about the upcoming wedding.

"Where are your manners son? Come say hello to your grandmother and meet your mother in-law." Her smile looked fake and yet sincere at the same time. He always thought it was strange how a woman could look so happy in a room she didn't want to be in, or the other way around. His mother and grandmother, who happen to be Lucius's mother, never really got along. At least she seemed to be gaining a friend out of Mrs. Greengrass during this whole arranged marriage. He always thought his mother needed a friend but with Lucius around it was almost impossible for her to get away from him or her sister for that matter. Before he left for Hogwarts almost a year ago his mother had been dormant, not ever saying anything, not eating, always thinking only of her son, now she was talking and entertaining guests. He supposed it was a good sign if not anything. He smiled and hugged his grandmother who told him to tuck in his shirt and keep his chin up then he offered his hand as he greeted Mrs. Greengrass. "It's good to finally meet you ma'am," he said with a stiff smile.

"Oh please my boy! Call me Eleanor, none of that ma'am or Mrs., it makes me feel old!" His grandmother coughed under her breath. But Eleanor's smile was real and genuine. She shook his hand lightly and retrieved it followed by picking up a small coffee mug and taking a sip.

Oo*oO

Hermione was at her compact apartment unpacking the last of her belongings. She had nowhere to go after graduation. Her parents hadn't been there to see her accept her letter and went there for her to return to. They, thinking they were a married couple without children, moved to Florida leaving Hermione behind to fend for herself. Harry had offered her a place to stay with him and Ginny but she proudly declined. She had no plans on being a burden on anyone any longer. She spent the last of her money from Gringotts on this miniature apartment that only had one bedroom, a non-spacious kitchen, a living room with bare windows, and a bathroom only big enough for one person to stand in at a time. She did her best to fix it up with the magic that she could which made it look half way decent. She liked it and was exceptionally proud of herself for getting here. She hadn't spoken to Draco since the day before graduation and she was dying to see him. She wanted to tell him about the apartment and the job she applied for in the Ministry of Magic.

Before bed she brushed her teeth and took a shower then put on her pajamas. Once she was ready for sleep she went into her bedroom prepared to write Draco a letter. Until a white owl with grey speckles flew head first into her window and dropped down. She rushed over to the window and opened it. Looking down below she saw the bird shake its head and fly back up to sit on the window sill. She looked to its feet and detached the letter that was tied to one.

She practically tore the letter open full of excitement that it might be from Draco asking to see her and tell her how much he missed her. She got the letter out of its envelope and unfolded the parchment and read.

Tears scorched through her eyes as she fell to the floor clutching the letter against her heart. Her entire world just came crashing down around her and she felt like her ears were ringing the sound of loud wind chimes. Her skin felt icy and cold so she curled into a ball and wept more. Her heart stung and ached as it radiated through her body bringing every nerve to a burning sensation. Her tears stopped flowing and her throat started to clench. It became harder to breathe and cry at the same time so she let out loud cries of sorrow to help her throat expand.

Oo*oO

It's been three weeks since Draco wrote the letter and he was starting to worry since he hadn't heard back from her. How could she not have written back? Didn't she have anything to say? Maybe tell him to not go through with it, he thought. But no, Hermione would never ask such a thing, not if she thought it was important to him, which it was he supposed. He wanted to do this for his mother but he also didn't want to give up Hermione, he needed her.

He heard a knock on his bedroom door and Eleanor Greengrass came strutting through it. Today she wore a green blazer with a matching pencil skirt and black high heels. She looked like she was going on a muggle business meeting. "Mind if I intrude Draco?" she said with a smile.

_Yes, _he thought. "Not at all Mrs. Greengrass," he said and returned the smile.

She laughed, "Draco dear! It's Eleanor, you should probably get used to it since I _am _going to be your mother in-law. Unless you'd be more comfortable in calling me mum?" her finger nails tapped on the door waiting for his response.

He felt sick to his stomach. There was no way in all bloody hell he was calling this woman mum, mother in-law or not. He tried to give a chuckle but his fear of sounding fake came true, "Eleanor, what is it I can help you with?" he grinned in an attempt to get the conversation moving.

"I was just wondering what your plans were for the day?" Draco thought the smile on her face looked devious and that she has got to be up to something.

"Nothing actually, why?"

"Splendid! You'll be taking Astoria out to dinner tonight. Think of it as a proper proposal or early engagement meal." She walked over to his closet, "Should I pick you something wear?" she offered.

He hesitated, "Uhm… No, that won't be necessary, but thank you." He got up as a sign that he was going to start getting ready and it was time for her to leave. When she was gone he sighed in relief and fell backwards onto his bed.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He thought he had everything figured out and yet here he was about to get ready for a pre-engagement dinner with his fiancé that wasn't Hermione… He wasn't sure what he should be feeling but it wasn't happy and he was almost positive it was despair.

Finally he rose from his bed and went to his closet; he picked out black slacks and navy blue top with a light blue tie to match. When he was dressed he went downstairs and saw that Astoria was waiting patiently in a chair with her legs crossed elegantly. She wore a champagne colored dress that had lace all through the bust and stomach area while the rest flowed loosing around her until it hit her above her knees. She looked stunning, he thought. He should feel honored to be going out such a beautiful woman and even lucky but he just couldn't bring himself to forget about Hermione. While he looked closer he realized that she also looked very sad and lugubrious sitting there just staring at her painted toe nails through her heels. He coughed to clear his throat before saying, "You ready?"

She looked up at him but didn't smile, she only nodded and stood up and walked to the door. He followed her out and put one arm around her waist and apparated them to one of the most gorgeous and expensive restaurants in London for witches and wizards. Most of the time you'd only see pure bloods here but occasionally you'd find a half blood or two. Tonight the place was quiet and deserted which Draco was thankful for. There seemed to be only two waitresses on duty taking care of a few couples that were scattered around the room. One was extremely tall and wearing four inch high heels which didn't help her in the least. The other was rather more round than usual in the middle and Draco came to the conclusion that she must be pregnant.

The one who must be pregnant was the one to sit them down in a booth in a far corner of the room. It was dimmed lighting and the room was black and red. He would've thought it was a romantic setting if it had not been for the circumstances.

"My name is Amanda and I will be taking care of you tonight, can I get you something to drink to start?" she said kindly with a polite smile on her face.

"I'll just have water please," Draco replied. He waited for Astoria to order a drink but when she didn't he just said, "Two waters please." Amanda nodded as she turned to get the drinks. When she was gone he looked to Astoria who was just sitting there fiddling with her napkin. He didn't need to ask; he knew the answer but he asked anyway, "What's wrong Astoria?"

She looked at him and then back down to the napkin, flipping it over and over between her fingers. She was silent and kept quiet for a moment. Within those moments Amanda had come back to give them their waters. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

Draco quickly looked at the menu and quickly answered, "Pasta and shrimp, please." He watched as Amanda wrote his order on her mini note pad. When she looked towards Astoria all she said was, "Same." Amanda reassured them that it wouldn't be too long and then turned on her heel and headed towards the kitchen. Draco looked back to Astoria who went back to playing with the napkin.

Suddenly she spoke up, "You miss her, don't you?" Still no smile played her emotions; she didn't hide the disappointment in her voice either.

"Of course I do. I love her Astoria," he said matter of factly. He wasn't sure what Astoria expected out of this. He half wished she'd tell her mom she couldn't marry him. Their marriage wasn't going to be a happy one and they knew it so why should they bother to try? But as soon as he thought it the answer came to his mind. Because Astoria did have feelings for him after all; she did want to be with him. She finally got what she wanted and it was him. But she didn't seem too happy to have a man that was in love with another woman, which he didn't blame her.

"So why don't you back out?" she sounded angry but she didn't show it.

Although he didn't care about her anger because her saying this seemed to make him even angrier than she sounded. "Why don't you Astoria? This could all be over if you'd just tell your mom you don't want to be with me!"

"But I do!" she yelled quietly leaning over the table as to make a scene. A tear started to form in her eye but she quickly brushed it away. "I will not lie Draco. This is exactly what I've wanted for myself. When I dreamed as a little girl with a crush on a boy it was of you and I living happily ever after in a castle somewhere out in the country. I've been in love with you since the very first time you came over to see Daphne. If this marriage isn't going to happen, you will be the one to call it off, not I." And just then Amanda came out with their food setting it in front of them and asking if that would be all. Astoria shooed her away. Draco thought the waitress must think she's a brat, which was sort of true.

"You know I can't." he said slowly. The conversation made him realize that he wasn't very hungry and the shrimp in front of him was only making him feel sick.

"Exactly, so you will stop moping around your mother's house wishing I was Hermione. You will act as if you are the happiest man in the world and you can't wait until the wedding day. You will give your opinions on colors, flowers, schemes, and invitations. You will say 'I do' and save your family's name. I will be your wife in the matter of weeks. We will go on a honey moon where you will make sweet love to me and I will bare your child. We _will_ live happily ever after Draco, I assure you." And with that Astoria finally put a smile on her face and dug her fork into the pasta twisting it around the utensil and shoving it happily into her mouth.

Draco's mouth hung open in complete shock of her words but he said absolutely nothing.

* * *

**A/N:** (PLEASE READ)

Hey guys, I'm really having trouble with the title of this story, I don't seem to like either of the last two things I decided to call it. So if you readers have any ideas or suggestions, PLEASE let me know. I'll be forever grateful and will probably dedicate you a chapter!:D Anyway, please please please review! Tell me your thoughts on the last two chapters! The last chapter didn't get a lot of feedback but I'm hoping you guys will be a little more active with this chapter. Thank you for reading! xoxo


	10. Chapter 10: Some Prison

**Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter content are reserved to J.K Rowling.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language, sexual content, and certain sexual content that some may find disturbing, if you find it unsettling feel free to skip the intense text. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 **_Some prison_

Two treacherous months later, Draco and Blaise sat in a two story house filled with every wonder you could imagine. It was destined to be the house that Draco would move his soon to be wife, Astoria, into in a few weeks. Their wedding was only three weeks away and everything was falling into place perfectly, well almost perfectly. _Everything except the bride, _Draco thought.

"It's great mate, when you moving in?" Blaise's question cut into his head like a spear. They had been sitting on a couch staring at the walls of the house for the past twenty minutes. There were only three walls in this room because one side opened up to the kitchen area which he liked. He hated closed rooms; they always made him feel a little claustrophobic and caused him to be sick. The kitchen was a light grey and had a huge counter strip in the middle of it. Astoria loved to cook and bake so he knew she would love the space. The house had a library on the first floor which made him think of Hermione and how he wished he was here buying it for them instead. The upstairs consisted of four bedrooms and two baths. He wasn't sure why all the room was necessary; the place was only for himself and Astoria.

"Next week. Go ahead and pick a room why don't ya, there's plenty of 'em." He joked but failed to laugh; he was trying to seem happy but even the biggest and most expensive house couldn't make him smile right now. Everything he had ever imagined for himself was being stripped away from him as easily as stripping bark off a dying tree.

Blaise seemed to realize his effort and gave a snort of a chuckle. "Don't tempt me; I may take you up on it. Daphne's got me on a short leash. Some nights she gets a little cranky and makes me sleep on the couch, but hey now I can just crash here aye!" he smirked in an attempt to lighten the mood. But Draco knew that Blaise knew he couldn't do anything to help the situation. "Have you talked to her?" he asked.

With a sigh, "I write to her once a week but there's never any reply." It was true, for the past two months Draco had written Hermione eight letters and not a single letter was sent back, not one. His letters were simple, explaining that he wished things were different, that he was marrying her and not Astoria, that he still loved her, and that he missed being with her each second of every day. But it was obvious to how bad he had hurt her and he knew it. He didn't blame her for not replying, when he thought about it he decided that he probably wouldn't write back to himself either. The letters were just excuses for her anyway. She probably thought he was just being modest and trying to make her feel better about herself but that wasn't it. Everything he wrote to her was the Merlin's honor truth whether she believed him or not and he would keep writing to her until there was a letter telling him to give up because until then there was still something to fight for.

"Rotten luck mate, I'm sorry for how this turned out. I know Astoria's not the woman you wanted to marry…"

Draco cut him off, "No she's not." He stood up abruptly and fast paced himself to the kitchen and snagged a glass of water. He slowly tipped the glass into his mouth in order to pass up the seconds quickly before he'd have to reply to Blaise again.

"Astoria's beautiful mate. She graduated top of the seventh year class and is already becoming huge in the wizarding world, what is it she's doing again?"

He set his glass on the counter before saying, "Journalism, the future Rita Skeeter!" he mused. He never liked that woman he always thought she was very pushy and annoying and it just joyed him to think that his own wife was going to be doing something like that. He wasn't sure exactly of what Astoria was going to be writing about but it didn't matter to him.

"Well now she can write a piece about your family legacy! Make your name good again." Blaise's suggestion hit hard in Draco's chest and it made his skin hot with anger.

"Piss off! Why does everyone think I give a bloody hell what my name means around here anymore?" he rose his voice and Blaise flinched at the sound of it. "I'm doing this for my mother not for the sake of my father's name!" As soon as the last words left his mouth he gripped the clear glass of water and through it at the closest wall and watched it shatter. He fought to catch his breath as he pushed his hands through his hair and gripped the strands in frustration.

Blaise stood there for a couple seconds before bending over to pick up the shattered pieces of glass and setting them in the sink. He came up behind Draco and put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright, I'll be there every step of the way mate. I'll even conjure you up a punching bag for times like this. I'm not sure Astoria will appreciate having to replace a glass every week," he let out a soft laugh.

Draco lifted his head to look at his mate, "Thanks," was all he said before walking out of the room and heading towards the bathroom.

Oo*oO

When Blaise walked through the door his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass, was already in his face demanding to know where he had been for the last three hours. "I was with Malfoy, calm down woman!" He pushed past her and walked into the kitchen.

Their house was a decent size, two stories, three bedrooms and two baths. Daphne's mother had designed the whole thing. It wasn't as extraordinary as Draco's and Astoria's but Daphne wasn't her mother's pride and joy. Daphne had always gone against her parent's wishes and acted out. They had loved Blaise and his family and we're alright with the two being together but he knew that he wasn't their first choice. He also knew that Daphne was extremely jealous of all the attention that was on her sister and he guessed that was why she had wanted so much from him lately. He couldn't be with her all hours of the day and she couldn't stand it. She had to be the center of something and if it wasn't going to be within her family it was going to be in his life.

When he came back into their sitting room Daphne was still standing in the entree way looking disappointed and frustrated. "Babe," he said softly as he swiftly glided towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and up her back gripping the backs of her shoulders. He kissed her forehead and inched her closer to him.

She finally caved and fell against his steady chest resting her head against it. She cuddled her face into him and sighed in relief. "I've been missing the feel of you."

"We can fix that," he whispered in her ear. He shifted their position in order to see her face. She was smiling and her cheeks were bright red as she nodded for him. He grabbed her hand and walked her into their master bedroom where he would show her every ounce of attention he knew she deserved.

Oo*oO

Hermione sat in her living with a friend from work, Sienna. They were both enrolled in an internship at the Ministry of Magic. They had clicked instantly because they had everything in common. Both were muggle borns, intelligent, and utterly heart broken. Sienna's boyfriend had cheated on her with an older wizard. Hermione didn't say anything on the fact that her boyfriend had changed sides of the dating game. She figured that was none of her business and that Sienna was distraught enough about it all. However after Sienna's break up Hermione had offered her a couch to sleep on until she got back up on her feet.

"Another letter came for you yesterday, you still haven't opened it." Sienna's voice was gentle and innocent, it reminded her of Ginny when she was younger and it made her miss the little red head. "Are you ever going to reply to him?" she asked.

Hermione pushed her legs up onto the couch with her and huddled them closed, "Yes." Sienna looked at her as if to say, _Really?_ She sighed, "When I figure out what to say!"

Abruptly Sienna shifted in her spot on the couch and raised her hands as she talked, "Tell him no! He's obviously writing you all these letters for a reason! He wants you to tell him not to go through with the wedding!" Hermione just looked at her but said nothing so Sienna continued, "Hermione be brave! You love him don't you?"

And there it was, the only question that would matter in a time like this. Sienna knew she just hit the core of Hermione's existence. "Of course I love him! But I can't just stop a wedding planned by his mother in order to save their family! Draco loves him mother and couldn't hurt her just to be with me."

Sienna rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding? You are definitely underestimating the way this man feels about you. I've read every single letter and you've filled me in on your last year of that school. It sounds to me as if this man would do anything for you."

"Except refuse his mother's wishes," Hermione's head fell in-between her knees.

Her friend set one hand on her knee in comfort, "Even his refuse his mother's wishes. He just needs a push." Hermione looked at her, "Be that push Hermione."

Oo*oO

Draco watched from his bed as Astoria sat at his desk brushing her hair in a mirror that sat in front of it. He looked at the way her eyes glistened as she hummed a song he never heard of. He tilted his head as he watched her slowly brush her comb from the top to the bottom of her long dark brown hair. The way she was moving was elegant and intriguing. He thought about how soft her skin would be if he were to touch her but he quickly dismissed the thought and looked the other way.

Astoria laughed, "I know you were looking Draco." He didn't say anything in reply and refused to meet her eye. She got up from the chair and started pacing around the room. She fiddled with the hem of her night gown; the gown was black with white lace that laced the bust where her cleavage protruded from and the hem that lay just at the bottom of her bum. "It's okay to want me Draco." She sat gently on the corner of the bed and watched Draco sweat.

He looked at her for a brief moment and turned away, "You keep me like a prisoner." Again she laughed in a devilish tone and crawled up next him. She laid one hand on his knee and slowly stroked her fingers against his thigh seductively. "If I wanted to be a prisoner Astoria I would've confessed to being a true death eater at the trial," his tone was sharp and hateful.

"If I wanted to keep you prisoner Draco, I'd magically cuff you to this bed." Each time she laughed it was like a stab through the heart for him, "But at least in this prison you get to have a tad bit of fun…" she lifted the hem of her gown high enough to show her hip and the panties underneath. She grabbed his hand and put it on her thigh, desperate for his touch.

Draco didn't move his hand instead he grabbed Astoria by her hips with such a force and speed and threw her against the head board while he slammed his lips against hers. Her hands shot fiercely up and into his hair tangling her fingers into his blond locks. The kiss wasn't anything like how he remembered kissing Hermione. Kissing Hermione had been passionate and consuming of everything he felt for her. But kissing Astoria was adrenalizing and even violent. The kiss between them was eager, intense, and grew fiery. He grabbed her face in his palm and pressed his body against hers. He could hear her whimper underneath him but he didn't care, this was what she wanted and she proved it. She pushed back and Draco fell to his back while Astoria climbed on top of him.

It was her turn to show the fire and heat so she ripped off his shirt and kissed down his neck and torso roughly. He laid there and let her have her way until his pants were off as well. Then he rolled her over and violently pushed off her gown. "Some prison, huh?" Astoria whispered through her heavy breathing with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up," he muttered as he took the back of her head and pulled her up to kiss his mouth. Her lips opened under his and meshed between them causing a fierce battle with their tongues. She hadn't been wearing a bra so for him it was a free zone. After parting from her lips he immediately attached his lips to her left breast and teased her nipple while one of his hands rubbed the other and not in the gentlest manner. He could sense her body tense and push against the bed but he wasn't letting her move.

Instead of moving her body she decided to just use her hands to remove Draco's briefs which he let her do. He then took off her white laced panties and threw them across the room. Now that they were completely naked there was nothing stopping him from entering her. He didn't play, he didn't tease, he just jolted his length inside her as she cried out in pain or pleasure, he couldn't tell. He thrusted and shoved ferociously until she moaned his name. He felt her hand move to hold his neck. He opened his eyes and saw that she was enjoying every minute of what was happening. He exited and turned her around aggressively and entered her from behind. She was on her hands and knees moaning his name, sexual references, and even things that made Draco feel like he truly was her prisoner. His tension grew angry as he grabbed her hair and pulled as he thrusted harder into her. The familiar feeling of his normal ejaculation rushed over his body and he let go. He pulled out and left her in the position of a dog and pulled on his pants. He watched her as she fell over onto her back and sighed in complete pleasure, "No one has ever fucked me like that before." Her words shocked him; she had actually enjoyed their sex. In his opinion he had fucked her brutally; he would have never had acted the way he had with her with Hermione. Hermione. The one simple thought of her made him regret everything he had just done. He felt Astoria moving on the bed and felt her arms embracing him from behind. He quickly got to his feet, "I think I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Excuse me?" she said harshly and clearly offended.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. Since neither of our mothers are here I think I'm going to take the opportunity of an empty house and sleep anywhere but with you." He snatched a pillow and walked out of the room leaving Astoria gazing after him with tears in her eyes.

Oo*oO

That same night Sienna and Hermione were huddled in Hermione's bed watching old muggle movies when Sienna had finally read Draco's letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Every day I think about you and the way our bodies used to feel against each other. I feel as if my whole world has shifted into some awful nightmare without you. I can't sleep at night. If I do, I dream of you and I can't bear the sight of you knowing I can't have you. Merlin knows I wish I could have you. Rescue me from this nightmare my love, I beg of you. _

_ With all my love, Draco_

"I told you! I told you he wanted you to come to him and stop the wedding!" Sienna was practically screaming in his face.

"It's a figure of speech Si." She ran her fingers across the letter; the letter had been dated for almost four days ago. She wondered what he was doing now and if he was happy. She missed him dearly and wished she had the courage to do everything that Sienna had been telling her to do for the past hours.

"Figure of speech on my arse! 'Rescue me Hermione from my horrid nightmares of that ugly hag faced troll!'" Sienna burst into a laugh and fell back.

Hermione laughed but not as hard, "He did not say that!"

"He should have." Sienna's face showed proof of how serious she was. "She's an ugly troll who prances around like little miss slut of the wizarding world."

This time Hermione did laugh, more than she had planned on. Her stomach was in knots as she gasped for air, "Somehow I don't think trolls can be sluts, do they even… you know?" She couldn't help but laugh at her reference towards the naughty deed.

Sienna gasped and laughed in her face, "Of course they do! Maybe not a lot but how do you think we get more of those nasty buggers!"

Hermione almost choked on her own spit as she coughed up more laughs, "Oh my! I can't even!" Her laughs were giving her a headache and stomach pains and she was pretty positive she had to pee.

"Honestly, he's dying for you to be his knight and shining armor!" her giggles made a squeal which made the two of them laugh even harder.

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?"

"You're not the one being married off to an ugly troll! He needs help! Run to the castle Hermione! 'Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair!' Step on the princess frog and let 'em know who the real bride is!" Sienna flew back laughing.

"Those are two different stories Sienna." Hermione tried to be serious but it was impossible.

"Oh shut up! And give the merman his legs!" Sienna couldn't take it. She rolled off the bed and giggled her humor into the carpet.

Hermione stood up, "I'm going to write him."

Sienna sat up where she was and straightened her face, "You're ready for this?"

"Now or never."

Oo*oO

It's been hours since Draco left Astoria in his room crying and he just couldn't fall asleep. All of his thoughts were of his regret and sorrow. He was ashamed of what he did to Astoria and even worse what he did to Hermione. How he could do this? Eventually Hermione would find out about tonight somehow. Females always did; he'd learned that throughout watching Blaise cheat on every girlfriend he's ever had during school. And they were adults, graduated and on their own and now Blaise was doing better in relationships than he was.

He laid his head by on the arm of the couch and waited for his eyes to drift. Except they never did; he heard a tapping noise coming from the kitchen. He got up and walked into the dark room where he could just make out a small brown owl at the window sill. His heart began to race. He ran to the window and quickly opened it. The own hooted once and jumped in through the window, "settle down," he muttered to the bird. When he finally got the letter detached from the birds foot he sped up his pace to sit back on the couch.

He opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment. The writing was hers; he would know it anywhere.

_Draco,_

_I should have written sooner. Please don't let this be too late. My love for you has never died. It has never lessened. It's only increased my yearning for you. The thought of losing you to someone else is unbearable. I've spent my days crying over you and trying to figure out how I was going to move on. I can't Draco. I can't move on. I need you. I need you to not marry Astoria. I want to run to you and never let go. Nothing matters to me but you. Not your name, not your legacy, and not what society will think of us. We can be happy, I promise you happiness. Be brave my love, run to me, be with me. _

_ With all my love, Hermione_

_ Xoxo_

Draco dropped the letter to the floor letting a tear from his eye hit it on its way down.

* * *

**A/N: DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW.  
**I know I've been updating like crazy for the past few days but I needed to get these chapters up. I doubt you guys actually mind. But the next couple weeks are going to be extremely busy so I'm not sure when my next update will be. I won't be updating if this chapter only gets 3-4 reviews like the others. I need to know opinions. Your guys reviews and comments are what keeps this story going. I know I have a few readers who review on almost every chapter, and I love those of you that do! It means so much! Its also a little fun seeing you guys squirm over this wedding. I don't think this will be a story like most that have this certain arranged marriage. It will have some twists on it, I assure you. Just keep reviewing if you want the next chapter up! I need to be motivated through the next couple weeks! Thank you reading! xoxo

P.S Comment some title suggestions (for the story), and if yours is picked, you will receive full credit for the name and a chapter dedicated to you. Thanks for your help in making this story successful.


End file.
